


Каштановые свечи

by JackMaggoty



Series: Гранатовое вино [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incubus Nero, M/M, No Incest, Romance, reverse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMaggoty/pseuds/JackMaggoty
Summary: — Не угадал, — Неро вздрагивает, когда к его скулам прикасается широкая, теплая ладонь, ласково накрывающая сведенную челюсть. — Давай еще раз. Этот облик, — Данте снова усмехается, но… горько, да, — самую малость не подходит.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Гранатовое вино [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815583
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Реверс к Точке опоры (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068934).

Наверное, единственное в демонической природе, к чему Неро никогда не сможет привыкнуть и что каждый раз будет выбивать почву у него из-под ног, — это запахи. Сладкие, вязкие, налипающие на грудную клетку изнутри, методично вымывающие из рассудка все человеческое, что еще каким-то образом задержалось в пышущем жаром теле молодого, голодного инкуба.

Он помнит — хоть и старается не вспоминать, — как почувствовал их впервые. Той весной ему, кажется, едва исполнилось десять, а у высоких литых ворот приюта громадными пушистыми гроздьями цвели каштаны. Девчонки, тайком сбежавшие из своей спальни перед самым рассветом, сначала очень громко и назойливо шлепали босыми пятками по коридору, а потом взяли штурмом комнату мальчиков, оккупировав высокие окна, выходящие тяжелыми створками на темные кроны деревьев, не пропускающие солнечные лучи. Они шептались о чем-то своем, девчачьем, и посмеивались над сонными, ничего не соображающими мальчишками, ожидая, что скоро те начнут умолять их поделиться величайшими секретами, из-за которых половина приюта ютилась на хлипких деревянных подоконниках в ожидании первых каштановых цветков, раскрывающихся навстречу солнцу.

Пахло прохладой. И еще какой-то странной горечью от случайно обломанных веток, до этого стучащих в стекло и пугающих ребят по ночам.

Неро только потом понял, что так пахли не ветки, а сами бутоны. Белоснежные и махровые, щекотно утыкающиеся в губы, если свеситься к ним с подоконника.

Сладость, ударившая в голову сразу, как только Неро выпрямился и отступил обратно в душное помещение, борясь с танцующими в глазах искрами, принадлежала не каштанам. Ему хватило ума удивиться этому вслух ровно в тот момент, когда их шумящую и галдящую компанию поймала на горячем напуганная воспитательница, разглядевшая в наивном ребенке крепнущего дьявола.

Разумеется, Неро вывезли из приюта еще до обеда. Серьезные мужчины посадили его в салон автомобиля, пропахшего нагретым пластиком, всунули в руки пакет яблочного сока без трубочки и еще очень долго беседовали о чем-то со строгой дамой, брезгливо поглядывающей на своего бывшего воспитанника через поднятое стекло, не пропускающее лишние звуки. Тогда Неро знал о демонах только из страшилок, существовавших исключительно ради того, чтобы приютские дети не бродили по этажам ночью или не спускались в подвал. А охотников он и вовсе считал образцом подражания наравне с героями из цветастых комиксов или даже пожарными.

К тому, что на деле те окажутся обыкновенными уставшими взрослыми, Неро был совершенно не готов.

Но это детское разочарование всегда казалось ему пустышкой на фоне дальнейшего существования в роли кровожадного монстра, измеряющего ценность человеческих чувств только по степени их питательности.

Какой идиот однажды внушил людям эту нелепицу?

Неро не знает и, если честно, не горит желанием переубеждать каждого придурка, случайно узнавшего, кем является его новый знакомый, и резко расхотевшего с ним пить. Ему хватает двух закадычных друзей, чтобы не выть в подушку от несправедливости мира. Слишком часто. Просто иногда случаются дни, когда болезненные — когда-то самые лучшие — воспоминания пробуждаются из-за какой-нибудь мелочи и гудят в висках, как осы в потревоженном гнезде. Как ни отмахивайся — все равно вернутся терзать излюбленное лакомство.

Но впервые они возвращаются _таким образом_. Неро сидит на высоком стуле в полумраке бара в окружении двух болтливых полукровок — своих обожаемых, выбешивающих его друзей, — упрямо подгибает подрагивающие ноги и старается не дышать. _Чаще, чем нужно для поддержания своей паршивой жизни_. Но в легкие с каждым жалким, судорожным вздохом все равно пробирается липкий дурман, смыкающий обманчиво ласковые объятья под дергающимся кадыком.

Пахнет горечью. Тонкой, тяжелой, мягко тыкающейся в нос белыми бутонами, щекочущими нёбо. Неро сглатывает собирающуюся во рту слюну и против воли гулко урчит, сильнее сжимая запотевшее стекло бокала.

Пахнет просто потрясающе.

И потрясающе знакомо.

Друзья шутливо спорят о чем-то несущественном и не замечают его состояния, а демон просто не может пересилить себя, чтобы встать и уйти или встать и разыскать источник такого знакомого — какого черта, — такого болезненно-сладкого — какого, блять, черта? — запаха. Чтобы — _он даже не представляет, он впервые не знает, что хочет сделать, что будет делать_ — врезать ему, слизать с губ вязкую цветочную гадость, спросить, почему так горько, рухнуть на колени и пробраться под кожу, чтобы выпросить _больше_ , выпустить когти, пошло высунуть язык, показать зубы.

Остаться на месте и перестать волочиться на поводу у какого-то там демонического голода, наверное, просто подкидывающего ему совершенно иррациональные поводы сорваться. Хорошо, что Неро находит, на что отвлечься. Плохо, что сдержанность редко приносит пользу молодым и буйным инкубам.

— Хей, я не хочу, чтобы вы встречались! — уже разморенная Нико откидывается спиной на барную стойку и скрещивает ноги, устраивая на колене хрупкий бокал с вишневой водкой. — Я как-то выношу жалобы Неро на личную жизнь, но если вы начнете жаловаться еще и друг на друга..!

— Детка, кому придет в голову жаловаться на меня? — Сворм шипит притворно возмущенно, но его губы предательски разъезжаются в улыбке, демонстрирующей мелькающий между острыми клыками раздвоенный язык.

Неро невольно засматривается, но быстро приходит в себя и осоловело фыркает, прикладываясь к своему стакану. Он любит этих придурков — своих потрясающих друзей, — но подобными шутками они перегибают палку. Самую малость. Наверное, нет ничего плохого в невинном дружеском флирте. Даже, возможно, в дружеском сексе. Ему, как инкубу-полукровке, это должно быть известно, но…

— Нико, мы _не будем_ встречаться, — но Неро так голоден /и так, должно быть, неумело скрывает это/, что стоит в шаге от того, чтобы поверить, согласиться и обжечься, разрушив прекрасные отношения, не основанные на том, кем они трое являются. — В этом нет никакого смысла.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце своей прагматичностью! — Сворм сдается и срывается на тихий шелестящий смех. — Нико, ты слышала? «Никакого смысла!» Теперь моя жизнь тоже лишена смысла. Какая жалость!

— Ты мне _жалуешься_? — уточняет Нико, предвкушая расправу. — Не могу поверить. Ты _уже_ начал!

Неро снова сглатывает, позволяя себе еще парочку удушающих вздохов, и отворачивается. Диалог друзей теперь тонет в затуманенном разуме, выплывая на поверхность лишь искристыми смешками и смазанными движениями мелькающих над стойкой ладоней. Неро чувствует голод. Ослепляющий, обезоруживающий, сносящий ко всем чертям человеческую сторону его личности. Но он чувствует его уже очень и очень давно. И последние три месяца, в которые он на полном серьезе сотрудничает с охотниками из бюро и строит из себя _хорошего мальчика_ , ничего не решают.

Правда, полноценным сотрудничеством это называть по крайней мере глупо, потому что Неро просто замаливает собственные грешки, расправляясь с такими существами, о которых даже рядовые охотники не желают пачкать свои начищенные до блеска пистолеты. Это вдвойне обидно, потому что склизкая субстанция, текущая в тугих черных жилах вместо крови, плохо смывается с кожи и надолго застревает в носу, напрочь отбивая все хорошее, приносимое демоническим обонянием…

А еще потому, что Неро еще ни разу в жизни не натворил чего-то действительно паршивого. Просто какая-то дама — считающая себя самой умной — до конца не верила, что от демонов на утро голова болит _намного_ сильнее, чем от шампанского с водкой, и после ночи, проведенной в заботливых руках Неро, побежала жаловаться в бюро, что ее незаконно соблазнили, наслали морок, а потом вообще воспользовались. Классическая, в общем-то, ситуация. Только последствия почти стерли молодого разозленного инкуба из переписи проживающих в городе полукровок.

Неро до сих пор не знает — Кредо заступился за него, потому что искренне поверил приведенным аргументам, или потому что захотел скинуть на кого-нибудь часть своей работы.

Не знает, но и не жалуется. Тяжелый револьвер, оттягивающий пояс джинсов уже третий, черт побери, месяц, служит немым напоминанием, что — вне зависимости от повода и мотивации — в него, Неро, кто-то — не герой комиксов, но все же! — поверил. Кто-то дал ему отлаженное, бронебойное оружие, ознакомил с криминальными сводками и сказал — «мне нужна твоя помощь, ты должен справиться».

Из Неро получился неплохой помощник! Гончая с ощеренной пастью и шипованным ошейником. На длинной, безрассудно длинной цепи.

Никто не подкидывает этой гончей кости. Не говорит Неро, что он хорошо справляется, что он действительно кому-то помогает, защищает людей, уничтожая «себе подобных». Но Неро слишком успешно внушает себе, что ему вовсе не требуются пустые слова, чтобы знать — все происходит именно так. Разве что иногда, когда в груди из-за паскудного запаха или по какой-нибудь иной незначительной причине просыпается что-то более опустошающее, чем привычный демонический голод…

…Кто-то толкает его в плечо, пробираясь к увлекшемуся болтовней Сворму, все еще работающему в этом баре и, следовательно, обязанному хоть иногда выполнять заказы.

И Неро отключается.

— Парень, не обижайся, но не только твои друзья хотят надраться.

— Брось, ты ведь тоже мой друг, — голос Сворма с трудом возвращает Неро в реальный мир, в котором источником терзающего его запаха оказывается взрослый мужчина, без проблем перегибающийся через далеко не маленького паренька к стойке. Неро боится даже поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и… обжечься, наверное. Потому что мурашки мгновенно разносятся от холки, которую тот невольно опаляет горячим дыханием, до самого копчика.

— Тогда налей мне виски. Для начала. Ты знаешь, куда нести.

Нико, до этого воодушевленно спорящая со Свормом и не замечающая своего друга, замирает, вглядываясь в его зрачки, черным нефтяным пятном растекающиеся по тонкой радужке. Стремительно и бесповоротно. Сворм так удачно уходит разбираться с заказами, а девушка широко ухмыляется, не отказывая себе в удовольствии оценить такого любопытного мужчину со спины. С его широкими плечами, очерченными бицепсами и крепкой шеей, плавно перетекающей в гибкий позвоночник, только подчеркнутый облегающей футболкой.

— А он горячий, — подруга не понимает первопричину нестабильного состояния Неро, но действительно взвешивает слова, прежде чем пихает его локтем и задирает подбородок, будто тоже смакуя тусклую сладость, неохотно растекающуюся по корню ее языка и одновременно заполняющую каждую клеточку трепещущего тела инкуба. — И, кажется, не против сегодня уйти домой в чьей-нибудь компании. Хочешь подкатить? Хотя бы попробовать? Кажется, Сворм его знает. Значит, он постоянный посетитель. Значит, к демонам относится неплохо. Может, даже не сломает тебе нос. По крайней мере, сразу. И ты, наконец-то…

— Нико, пожалуйста, — Неро жалеет, что не может провалиться через стеклянную кромку бокала и утонуть между колотым льдом, чтобы остыть. — И я не _подкатываю_ к мужчинам.

Он даже не оборачивается, заранее капитулируя из этой битвы. Дело ведь совсем не в том, что ему для поддержания жизни требуется вот прям сейчас под кого-нибудь лечь или затолкать этого кого-нибудь в туалетную кабинку. Наоборот. Неро поджимает губы и жмурит глаза, надеясь, что это поможет выкинуть из головы воспоминания, копошащиеся в висках растревоженным жужжащим роем.

Вот прям сейчас ему не хочется ни с кем спать. Хочется засунуть голову под прохладную подушку и, удостоверившись, что никто не видит, сбросить нервное напряжение нестандартным для демона, одержимого похотью, образом. Разрыдаться. Да. Что бы там ни говорили предвзятые людишки, не считающие Неро за своего из-за какой-то жалкой половины порченной крови, но желание вернуться в беззаботное _человеческое_ детство давит на переносицу намного чувствительнее, чем ставший привычным голод.

Который, тем не менее, все же выходит на первый план — даже от самой острой тоски редко умирают люди.

— Ах, да. Ты ждешь первого шага, принцесса, — _это_ Нико прекрасно понимает.

— О чем ты вообще?

— О том, что у тебя уже три месяца никого не было. Ты зол, голоден, теряешь концентрацию, а в прошлый раз мне вообще пришлось доставать чьи-то когти прямиком из твоего плеча. Из-под кожи! Я согласна заматывать тебя хоть километрами бинтов, но не стану искать твое разодранное тело по катакомбам…

— Нико.

—…И ты ведь согласишься составить компанию любому, кто первым приобнимет тебя за талию на танцполе, даже если это будет мужчина. Потому что ты не идиот, чтобы упускать шанс и морить себя голодом! Так почему не выбрать этого «любого» самостоятельно?

Неро тихо рычит, а потом опрокидывает в себя остатки алкоголя. Он не хочет «подкатывать» к мужчине, но вовсе не потому, что обычно ему нравятся тонкие и нежные барышни, которые потом запросто жалуются на такого плохого — и такого голодного — Неро в бюро, окончательно уничтожая его личное дело. Еще и потому, что мужчины так редко бывают _достаточно аккуратны_ с ним. А играть в русскую рулетку со случайным парнем из бара, когда в любой момент Кредо может попросить его выйти на охоту, на которой Неро определенно не поможет ноющая поясница и практически порванная задница… Рисковать не очень хочется.

Но голод тоже не способствует успешной охоте. А знакомый до рези в переносице запах бескомпромиссно затекает в гортань. Словно чужие пальцы, которые размыкают губы и давят на корень языка. Заставляют _хотеть_ податливо раскрыть рот, закрыть глаза, чтобы наконец-то получить то, что просит — почти требует — разделенное надвое тело. Человеческое, демоническое. Голодное, истощенное. Без разницы.

В конце концов, иногда — в подобном состоянии — Неро приходилась по вкусу даже боль.

И этот мужчина вполне может его отшить. Сказать, что ему тоже нравятся тонкие и нежные девушки, шустро скользящие пальцами по рельефному прессу, отщелкивающие пряжку ремня, а после легко и аккуратно опускающиеся на колени. Неро уже не понимает, чьи именно фантазии транслирует его воспаленный мозг, но с долей сомнительной гордости признает — вообще-то, он _тоже так может_. Вообще-то, Неро умеет быть благодарным — и он будет благодарным, если ему _позволят_ вдоволь налакаться сладкой, обезоруживающей похоти. Может быть, этот мужчина даже не попросит у него ничего больше. Кроме любопытного вида сверху, конечно же. И они разойдутся без травм.

Нико тянет что-то преувеличенно ободряющее, когда ее норовистый друг все-таки соскальзывает с высокого стула и, отмахнувшись от всех ехидных советов, забирает со стойки — прямиком из-под носа удивленного Сворма — запотевший рокс с двумя кубиками льда и янтарной жидкостью.

— Запишешь на мой счет, — Неро соглашается, что хуже уже не будет, и направляется в сторону такого заманчивого аромата.

Он так зачаровывается, проваливается настолько глубоко в собственные мысли, что даже не задумывается — хотя, определенно, об этом стоило думать дважды, — что нежная горечь в запахе мужчины вряд ли расцветает бархатными каштановыми свечками из-за банальной человеческой _похоти_. Неро не хватает опыта и концентрации, чтобы разложить все по полочкам и только потом наобум тыкаться в кого-то своим длинным демоническим языком.

Мужчина сидит — вальяжно, черт побери, восседает, едва ли не закинув ноги на лакированную столешницу — за круглым столиком с диваном, очень кстати отгороженном от танцпола широкой колонной. И очень оживленно болтает с кем-то по телефону. Неро чертыхается и рефлекторно прячется от его блуждающего взгляда, смущаясь собственной робости и одновременно боясь показаться _стыдливым_ или…

Его все равно замечают. Хлесткая усмешка впивается в висок не хуже когтей плотоядных тварей. Но позвоночник простреливают горячие, предательские мурашки — Неро очень живо представляет, как этот рокочущий голос дребезжит в считанных миллиметрах от чувствительной мочки уха, а сладкий запах с каждым размашистым толчком просачивается прямиком под кожу… И решается. 

Вообще-то, изначально он решается немного не на это. Но демоническая природа редко позволяет ему _не фантазировать_ наперед.

Неро подходит вплотную к столику, слегка прижимаясь бедрами к столешнице, и мягко толкает бокал по лакированному дереву прямиком в распахнутую ладонь. Широкую, покрытую цепочкой странных — странно знакомых — мозолей. Шероховатых и колких. Наверняка шикарно ощущающихся на разведенных, вздернутых вверх бедрах.

— Твой заказ, — голос не дрожит, а по венам уже растекается ядовитая кровь, готовая перекраивать сущность своего владельца по чужой прихоти. Неро замирает, пока только готовясь к прыжку. У него остается не так много сил, чтобы тратить их на пустые перевоплощения, а Кредо и вовсе не обрадуется, когда его подопечный заявится в бюро в новом облике. — Его я уже оплатил.

— Вот как, — мужчина откладывает телефон экраном вниз и одном глотком осушает половину рокса, обжигая гортань и внимательно разглядывая собеседника через янтарное стекло. — Я, конечно, знаю, что совсем не плох, даже очень хорош, но… Обычно ко мне не подкатывают молоденькие мальчики. Не обижайся, — он склоняет голову набок, и Неро позволяет себе всего один раз провалиться в теплые, светлые глаза, поймавшие блик неоновых плафонов под самым потолком. Хотя ему очень хочется протянуть руку и убрать растрепанные волосы, выбившиеся из тугого хвоста, чтобы сердце еще раз замерло, споткнувшись с размеренного ритма.

— Типа «не обижайся, но в чем подвох»? — Неро все еще не может надеяться, что в этот раз он не застрелится, вхолостую щелкая затвором. Красивые — просто обескураживающие — глаза, как и подкупающий запах, еще не означают, что их обладатель будет _заморачиваться_ с отчаявшимся демоном, решившим залезть к нему на колени в полупустом баре.

— В точку. Так в чем подвох?

— Ты сладкий.

Мужчина замирает, так и не поднеся бокал к губам во второй раз, а потом срывается на громкий, раскатистый смех, запрокидывая голову на спинку дивана и обнажая острые ключицы, крепкую шею… Натянутые мышцы, к которым краснеющий до кончиков ушей Неро в любой другой момент с удовольствием прижался бы губами.

— Ох, прости, — мужчина отфыркивается, лукаво жмурясь. Тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз складываются так _правильно и красиво_ , будто обычно эта ухмылка и вовсе не испаряется с его лица. — Я никак не могу привыкнуть, что для _вас_ подобные высказывания в порядке вещей. Назвать сорокалетнего мужика «сладким». Дьявол. Боже, — он снова хохочет, даже не пытаясь сдержаться. — Просто ангельская невинность.

— Да пошел ты, — Неро моментально слетает. Он совершенно точно не собирается терпеть откровенные насмешки от предполагаемого партнера.

Партнер с этим не соглашается. Он мягко, но настойчиво обхватывает его запястье, уже когда Неро оборачивается и делает резкий шаг прочь от этого наглого и самовлюбленного гада. Предательские мурашки, концентрирующиеся на сгибе локтя, щедро отвешивают ему второй шанс, не спрашивая разрешения своего владельца.

— Ладно, ладно. Не горячись, пацан, — мужчина скользит шероховатыми пальцами чуть выше, точно по следу колкой дрожи, будто каким-то образом просчитывает реакцию голодного демона. Неро с трудом прогоняет от себя мысль, что просто теряет всякую способность шифроваться. — Я сегодня как раз планировал отвлечься. А ты выглядишь так отчаянно, — он снова щурится, притягивая мальчишку и заставляя его опереться коленом на пружинящие сидения, — что просто невозможно устоять.

Неро все еще кривится, абсолютно не скрывая своего скептического настроя. Этот человек пока что эффективнее треплет его нервы, чем возбуждает — а он, если честно, очень его возбуждает, — и Неро совершенно точно не собирается выслуживаться перед ним — как и перед любым другим _человеком_ , мечтающим увидеть в нем зеркальный образ, предназначенный только для удовлетворения мимолетной похоти. Не дождутся. Не добьются. Ни злобой, ни грубостью. Неро пока что лестно знать, что никто не сумел найти способ поломать его, превратив в свою игрушку.

Ни для кого он не стал послушной _заменой_ , безропотно отзывающейся на чужое имя.

— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, на что соглашаешься, — Неро искренне ненавидит эту часть «знакомства». — _Я приму любой облик, какой захочешь, но взамен…_

— Да, не беспокойся. Я часто спал с суккубами. С парнями, хм, инкубами — чуть реже, но не думаю, что вы менее жадные в плане поедания своих партнеров. Так что — давай, — его вкрадчивый шепот просачивается под кожу в тех местах, где оседает жаркое дыхание. Неро закрывает глаза, позволяя тяжелому запаху утягивать его в гостеприимные объятья, — дерзай. Мне интересно, что ты вытащишь из моей похотливой головушки.

В первый раз Неро сам улыбается, опуская ладони на широкие, упругие плечи. Ему даже начинает казаться, что все это — этот мужчина, не плюющийся от его демонической сущности — не такая плохая идея.

— Как тебя… Как мне тебя называть? — он прикусывает язык, потому что вопрос слетает с губ предательски кривым. Неро тоже хочется, чтобы его _называли_ так, как он представляется в первую встречу. Но его сегодняшнему партнеру — и всем, которые были до и будут после — не обязательно об этом знать.

— Данте. А тебя, ребенок?

В темноте под веками алыми вспышками колотится сбитое сердцебиение. Неро дышит в такт и ловит малейшие изменения в убаюкивающем его запахе. Царапается о каждую тонкую обломанную ветвь, пытаясь отыскать самую крепкую. Хаотично перелистывает образы, не видя их, только пробуя на вкус, подбирая реакцию. Находя что-то близкое для себя. Способное выдержать его или слиться с ним. Почти радуется, когда на языке наконец-то замирает и медленно растекается та самая концентрированная горечь — не то, совершенно не то — каштановых цветков. Белых, пушистых, скользких от нектара, укрывающих землю плотным покровом.

Простая и понятная, почему-то невыносимо яркая тоска расставания с чем-то безмерно дорогим. Одиночество, жажда встречи, тяжелая ностальгия, оседающая росой на широких листьях.

Неро поджимает губы, потому что слишком поздно понимает, что взрывающиеся в легких чувства имеют мало общего со сладкой, насыщающей похотью.

И задерживает дыхание, чувствуя щекотные прикосновения опадающих лепестков — соскальзывающих на щеки прядок.

— Неро, — он размыкает губы, не глядя зарываясь пальцами в непривычно длинные волосы и одним движением зачесывая их назад. — Меня зовут Неро.

— Ясно, — глухо и сдавленно отзывается Данте, и его плечи заметно каменеют. Кажется, еще секунда — и раскрошатся, — ясно, Неро.

А воздух вокруг моментально наполняется удушливой горечью, забивающей трахею липкой пыльцой. Неро даже не пытается приблизится к человеку, чтобы коснуться напряженных губ отвлекающим поцелуем. Он понимает — сам проебался. Сам, черт побери, проебался, позволив себе провалиться в зыбкие воспоминания вместо того, чтобы по-демонически расчетливо вскрыть грудину своей жертве. Но сил, чтобы вернуться хотя бы к предыдущему облику, не остается.

— Неудачная первая любовь? — Неро пытается разрядить обстановку, но все рушит тот факт, что он до сих пор боится открыть глаза и увидеть собственное отражение в расплывающихся зрачках напротив. Ему ведь так понравилось, как глаза Данте сверкали в неоновых огнях! Понравилось, что он не скривился в ответ на грубость наглого демоненка, так жалобно и отчаянно ищущего кормушку.

Как оказалось, вслепую. 

— Не угадал, — Неро вздрагивает, когда к его скулам прикасается широкая, теплая ладонь, ласково накрывающая сведенную челюсть. — Давай еще раз. Этот облик, — Данте снова усмехается, но… горько, да, — самую малость не подходит.

Под языком чувствительно колется почти ребяческая обида — такая заманчивая, сладкая добыча, по своей воле льнущая к рукам, срывается с крючка в пропасть. Неро уже переводит дыхание, чтобы признаться, что на «еще раз» его просто не хватит, но осекается. Вряд ли этот Данте потащит его в постель из жалости к голодному инкубу. Особенно с подобной горечью в груди, с оглушительным треском разгорающейся под влиянием неудачно подобранной оболочки.

К тому же, признавать свою беспомощность не очень хочется. _Совсем не хочется_. Неро судорожно перебирает варианты, как выйти из ситуации если не победителем, то хотя бы не виноватым…

— Уверен? Мне все еще нравится, как ты пахнешь, — вероятно, потому что проебаться всего один раз за вечер — слишком мало для его многострадальной задницы. И любое дело стоит доводить до конца!

— Абсолютно, — Данте не ведется на сомнительные комплименты и вовсе не считает сложившуюся ситуацию смешной или даже забавной. Неро крепче цепляется за его плечи, чувствуя, что еще пара секунд — и он полетит на грязный пол, лишившись последней возможности утолить раззадоренную жажду. Паршиво, но не настолько, чтобы испытывать чужое терпение и пороть откровенную чушь в надежде хоть на какой-нибудь результат.

— Знаешь, я не могу найти у тебя в голове что-то иное, — не настолько, чтобы беззастенчиво лгать.

— Хочешь убедить меня в том, что моя тайная страсть — мой старший брат? — Данте скалится, все еще сдерживаясь и не отпихивая от себя обнаглевшего пацана. 

На секунду он действительно теряется и верит правильно скроенной маске, но Неро вскидывается, отстраняясь и прижимая руки к груди, будто защищаясь, и мотает головой, наконец-то распахивая светлые глаза, доверху заполненные легко — с Вергилием настолько легко никогда не было — читаемым замешательством. 

Даже не так — мальчишка выглядит до крайности напуганным. 

И это, к счастью, рушит такую складную иллюзию. На плечах остаются холодеющие слепки от подрагивающих пальцев. Данте приходится приложить усилие, чтобы не выдать собственного разочарования. Они ведь еще могут уйти из бара в компании друг друга! Или Данте _придется_ искать кого-нибудь на вечер, чтобы выкинуть из головы окончательно укрепившиеся там мысли о брате. А голодному мальчишке всего-то и нужно, что нацепить на свою побелевшую мордашку что-то более подходящее. Что угодно, если честно. Он и в прежнем облике неплохо гнул губы, демонстрируя свой нрав. 

Данте действительно интересно: это всего лишь очередная демоническая фишка — строить из себя норовистого и неуступчивого, а потом поддаваться и подставлять задницу, играя на контрастах, — или пацана на самом деле задели его насмешки? Полукровки, не забывающие о том, что они все еще люди с собственным достоинством… крайне любопытны. Это как искать человека, способного читать своего партнера в постели, только без опасности промахнуться в поисках кого-нибудь чуткого и проницательного. И одновременно полностью подходящего под, возможно, специфические вкусы во внешности.

Чуткости Неро катастрофически не хватает. По крайней мере, Данте решает именно так, когда мальчишка сдается, окончательно его разочаровывая. 

Неро уже хочет сбежать, криво отшутившись — просто напоследок, чтобы бесповоротно загубить первое впечатление, — но вовремя затыкается к чертям. Он понимает разницу между банальным нежеланием показаться извращенцем и настоящей болью. Этой нежной тоской. Настолько горькой, что… приторно сладкой, скапливающейся цветочным нектаром на тонких белых стеблях. 

— П-прости, — он выпрямляется, больше не опираясь коленом на мягкий диван в опасной близости от теплых бедер Данте. — То есть… Я не хотел… Я не утверждаю, что ты…

Невыносимый человек паскудно усмехается, поворачиваясь к столу и подхватывая свой бокал с окончательно подтаявшим льдом, разбавившим виски неприятной затхлостью. Краем глаза он замечает, что мальчишка снова вскипает, и одобрительно фыркает — раздражение он не симулирует, надо же. Даже жалко, что проверять вторую часть теории — включающую гибкую поясницу и продуманные ласки — придется кому-нибудь другому. Не Данте. Данте оплатит еще парочку коктейлей — возможно, не только себе — и попытается отключиться от реальности и назойливого облика, застрявшего под веками стараниями одного малолетнего инкуба.

— Я извиниться, блять, пытаюсь! — который все еще не отчаялся выбить из него хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. Достойная восхищения ярость просто потрясающе переливается на дне светлых глаз — с непривычки можно засмотреться. Но Данте не смотрит.

— Не пытайся, — он только разводит руками, мечтая, чтобы мальчишка, снова нервно зарывающийся пальцами в мешающиеся волосы, убрался из поля зрения. Или избавился от болезненно знакомого излома между бровей и оседлал его колени. Второе — предпочтительнее, но, похоже, маловероятно. 

Неро не собирается менять облик. А Данте не собирается разбираться — почему.

— Да пошел ты.

— Передай Сворму, чтобы притащил еще виски.

— Пошел. Ты.

Нико, все еще обшаривающая взглядом медленно заполняющийся людьми танцпол, не сразу узнает во взгромоздившемся на соседний стул комке злобы своего любимого друга. А когда узнает — вслух удивляется, почему такой симпатичный парень — Неро часто косячил с внешностью, да и девчонкам, за столик к которым он обычно подсаживался, иногда нравились до смешного странные вещи — не провалился в жаркие объятья горячего красавчика, а… просто провалился.

Неро в ответ закономерно кроет ее матом, потом кроет матом такого же любопытного Сворма, опрокидывает в себя чей-то шот и наконец-то переключается на покрытие матом и собственной персоны. Проебавшейся, да. В организме, по ощущениям, не остается ни капли энергии, а горло до тошноты сдавливает не только никуда не испарившийся липкий аромат, но и неизбежная необходимость поймать кого-нибудь на внешность брата этого придурка… Провинившегося, в общем-то, лишь тем, что его горечь оказалась настолько по вкусу голодному, а теперь еще и раздраженному демону, снова вернувшемуся к состоянию, в котором ему больше хочется рыдать, разрывая когтями подушку, чем трахаться.

Самое паршивое — не оглядываться через плечо на Данте не получается. Мужчина по-прежнему сидит, привалившись к спинке дивана, и катает новую порцию алкоголя по запотевшим стенкам стакана. Не отводя мутного взгляда от молчащего телефона. Будто специально. Чтобы не забыться и не поднять голову, случайно скользнув по барной стойке и сгорбленной спине мальчишки.

Неро хоть и старается злиться на него, все равно давится чувством вины и трусливо сбегает при первой возможности, стащив недовольную, но, конечно же, все понимающую подругу с насиженного места.

Тело требует восстановить энергию любым возможным способом, и Неро мгновенно отключается, едва его затылок касается мягкой обивки пассажирского сидения в машине Нико.

Мысли, что все могло закончиться намного лучше, если бы Неро не вспоминал широкие лапы каштанов, когда-то давно укрывающие просторную спальню, заполненную вечным смехом, от жалящих солнечных лучей, не покидают его даже в лихорадочном беспамятстве, прерываемом каждой неровностью на асфальте. 

Неро накладывает на тускнеющую память яркое свечение со дна лукаво сощуренных глаз и пугается, что больше никогда не сможет думать о самом лучшем, что происходило с ним в приюте, не вспоминая горечь этого мужчины, так неловко и опрометчиво поднятую со дна.

_«Ясно, Неро»._

Вот дьявол.


	2. Chapter 2

Белоснежные прядки опадают на бетонный пол цветочным покровом, и ритуал, с помощью которого Неро изначально планировал избавиться хоть от какой-то части воспоминаний о прошедшем вечере — хотя бы от той, что отразилась с утра в зеркале, — окончательно теряет заложенный в него смысл. Только еще прочнее сплавляет теплые ладони, оглаживающие его скулы в полупустом темном баре, и ломкую ткань наволочки, надетой на любовно взбитую подушку, в которую Неро когда-то так нравилось зарываться щеками, горящими после вечерней беготни по коридорам.

Нико резво клацает ножницами под самым ухом, отсекая мешающиеся прядки, но не справляется с тяжелыми мыслями, заполняющими голову ее друга и безжалостно клонящими ту к земле. Неро отчаянно хочется спать. Снова. Даже после двенадцати часов, проведенных в коконе из двух одеял, не спасающих его от лихорадочной дрожи. Даже после сытного завтрака и горячего душа, смывающего с тела все зацепившиеся за кожу запахи. Проблема кроется в том, что один конкретный запускает острые клыки куда-то намного глубже — в кости, в легкие, в полыхающий рассудок. И свивает там уютное гнездо из самых болезненных мыслей, бесконечно петляющих по кругу.

Неро чувствует даже не похоть и не голод, а какое-то настырное, детское желание вернуть себе вырвавшуюся из когтей добычу. Будто это сможет что-то изменить. Будто уткнувшись в чужие ключицы и сделав кому-то — Данте, Данте, его звали Данте, и он ничем не заслужил подобного отношения — очень горько, Неро сможет наконец успокоиться. Отпустить себя и избавиться от плотного кома, застывшего в переносице и с каждым прожитым часом, не проведенном в сладком беспамятстве, собирающим на себя еще больше горячей, пульсирующей субстанции.

— Это не имеет никакого смысла, ты ведь понимаешь? — Нико говорит о волосах, будто в доказательство ероша пальцами короткий ежик, медленно вырисовывающийся под острыми лезвиями и приятно колющий ладонь, но Неро все равно прощупывает второе дно в почти обеспокоенном голосе подруги.

— Ага, продолжай. Теперь я хоть что-то вижу боковым зрением, — и с успехом его игнорирует.

— На мои навыки стилиста ты никого не поймаешь, принцесса.

— Кто я без твоих навыков стилиста, да?

— Это был спонтанный комплимент или совет заткнуться?

Неро усмехается и получает заслуженную оплеуху. Хотя бы Нико никогда не меняется. Единственная константа, удерживающая инкуба в так и не принявшем его мире людей.

По затылку наконец-то проходится приятный холодок, пролезающий сквозняком под приоткрытыми гаражными дверьми, и Неро расслабляет плечи, блаженно откидываясь на спинку стула и позволяя ворчащей подруге окончательно испортить потрясающую прическу. Чужую потрясающую прическу, с которой мог ходить только настоящий мазохист или любитель покрасоваться. Одного такого Неро никогда уже не выкинет из головы, а с внешностью второго и вовсе может помереть, если не напросится в чьи-нибудь объятья. 

Раньше Неро вылезал и не из таких передряг. Нет основания полагать, что сейчас что-то пойдет не по плану. Просто придется отбросить всякую осторожность и, самое обидное, гордость, не позволяющую ему терпеть чью-то грубость или фамильярность. На чужое имя Неро все равно не отзовется. Наверное, схлопочет еще пару ударов по затылку или ребрам.

Наверное.

Выспаться и сэкономить оставшиеся крохи энергии Неро не позволяет, как ни странно, Кредо.  
Неро спросонья ждет худшего и решает, что очередной придурок увидел его вчерашнее перевоплощение в _толерантном_ баре, ужаснулся и решил нажаловаться. Потому что охотник, черт побери, всегда звучит одинаково серьезно и сдержанно, и это каждый раз выбивает Неро из привычной линии поведения. Заставляет его рефлекторно обороняться, ожидая подлости. Не говоря уже о том, что демон просто не может чувствовать себя комфортно в общении с человеком, наделенным безусловным правом чуть что стрелять в него на поражение.

Неро прекрасно знает, что не сможет натворить что-то, способное по-настоящему вывести стального и несгибаемого Кредо из себя. Даже его демоническая природа благоговейно молчит в присутствии охотника. Его тусклый, то ли травяной, то ли мятный запах не только не привлекает инкуба — наоборот, будто обходит его стороной, легко сливаясь с окружением. Так люди привыкают к запаху порошка, которым стирают постельное белье. Со временем его просто перестают замечать. Так бывает. Не все полукровки рождаются восприимчивыми к некоторым человеческим эмоциям. 

Не все люди заинтересованно ухмыляются, узнав, что язык их собеседника может вытягиваться в длину на пять дюймов. Если не жульничать и считать от губ, конечно

Влечение всегда строится на множестве факторов и никогда не бывает простым и, самое обидное, _понятным_.

Но полный штиль между ним и охотником не мешает Неро ходить по струнке. На всякий случай. Он очень боится, что Кредо рано или поздно поймет, что бумажная волокита, невольно возникающая в бюро на месте, к которому подпускают демона, не стоит такого проблемного и взбалмошного существа, как Неро…

К тому же, Кредо не обрадуется необходимости снова привыкать к внешности своего подопечного. И регистрировать эту внешность. И объяснять начальству, какого черта — буквально — он привез на место преступления.

Неро почти минуту моргает в потолок, сжимая побелевшими пальцами телефонную трубку, прежде чем решается ответить. Мысли, протоптавшие в его голове глубокую борозду, едва не уговаривают его сбросить вызов. Бросить охоту. Бросить попытки что-то из себя строить, но…

Неро самому стыдно, как горели его глаза, когда Кредо предложил ему работу. Кажется, охотник тогда первый и последний раз улыбнулся, мягко осаждая мгновенно вспыхнувшего ребенка, пробившегося из-под хмурой, еще не отошедшей от долгих судебных разбирательств оболочки наглого демона.

Действительно дорожащего предоставленным шансом.

— Доброе утро, — горло странно хрипит, будто жжение в переносице находит лазейку, чтобы распространиться по всему телу. — Что-то случилось? — но Неро привычно сбрасывает наваждение, уже готовясь кидаться в бой по первому требованию.

— Доброе. Да, — Кредо не показывает своего недовольства, но Неро предполагает, что он тяжело вздыхает именно из-за того, что непутевый демон вынуждает его так долго слушать протяжные гудки. — Появилась работа. Заехать, или ты где-то поблизости?

— Н-нет, я дома, — Неро и сейчас вспыхивает, получая возможность отвлечься от голода и прочих проблем единственным занятием, со стопроцентной вероятностью приводящим его в восторг. — То есть, да, заезжай! Я почти готов! А что случилось? Что-то серьезное?

— В машине расскажу, — Кредо привычно открещивается, а потом еще секунд десять ждет немного разочарованного согласия, прежде чем отключается.

Неро вскакивает с дивана, раздраженно отмахиваясь от танцующих под веками вспышек. К сожалению, не неоновых, а порожденных никуда не девшимся голодом, который никогда не бывает кстати. Чтобы обмануть организм, Неро закидывает в себя полбутылки молока, стараясь не думать, что демоническое пищеварение просто не разложит его на необходимую энергию, оставшиеся с завтрака блинчики и целую ложку приторного — не такого приторного, чтобы инкуб жаловался, в самом-то деле — абрикосового джема. И только потом, сделав все возможное и переодевшись в чистую одежду, выкарабкивается на улицу.

Кредо как раз подъезжает к мастерской и паркуется напротив гаражной двери. И тут же принимается что-то вбивать в навигатор, даже не поворачивая голову в сторону своего подопечного. Если бы Неро нервничал чуточку меньше, он бы без зазрения совести засчитал это за проявление доверия. Но кривое отражение в тонированном стекле не дает ему и шанса расслабиться.

— Я не успел зайти в бюро, — Неро усаживается на пассажирское сидение, надеясь, что охотник не сочтет его слишком наглым и не вышвырнет на ближайшую автобусную остановку, заставив ехать в объятья жалящих фотоаппаратов и таких же острых на язык фотографов. — Ну, чтобы оповестить всех о смене облика.

— Не переживай, заедем на обратном пути, — Кредо пожимает плечами, краем глаза рассматривая своего подопечного. Те же нахмуренные брови, те же нервные ухмылки и ужимки невпопад, та же привычка резко отворачиваться после каждой неловкой фразы, а потом вскидывать подбородок, чтобы все-таки не упустить реакцию. В конце концов, он знал, что рано или поздно Неро заявится в бюро в новом обличье, потому что проклятая графа с постоянным партнером в его случае пустовала с открытия личного дела. С десяти лет, если быть точнее. И последние месяцы, как ни странно, ничего не изменили. Очень странно. — Подожди, ты встречался с кем-то все это время?

— Нет, — Неро ясно, к чему он клонит.

— Ты голодал целых… три месяца?

— Не сказал бы, что это была голодовка, — Неро клянется, если Кредо сейчас прочитает ему лекцию о срывающихся инкубах, приносящих реальный вред обществу, он не сдержится и закатит глаза. Или будет поджимать губы, чтобы не озвучить жалобное — «я не виноват, что настолько плох даже в том, от чего зависит моя жизнь. Я ведь ни хрена не понимаю людей, хотя, вероятно, должен, потому что от этого, черт возьми, зависит моя хренова жизнь, но вместо этого я лажаю и делаю им больно не реже, чем они мне. Вероятно, я этого достоин, ты так не думаешь?

Ты ведь так не думаешь?»

Но Кредо ничего не говорит. Ничего лишнего. Ничего, что заставило бы его подопечного чувствовать себя намного паршивее. Он роняет еще один тяжелый вздох и заводит машину.

— Сейчас все в порядке? — Неро даже вздрагивает, когда он поворачивается в его сторону и так пристально смотрит в глаза, что легкие всего на секунду сокращаются, почти выталкивая наружу ненужные, жалкие вопросы.

— Сейчас все в порядке, — всего на секунду.

— Хорошо, — и хорошо, что Кредо читает людей /и демонов/ еще хуже. В его голове просто не остается места для этой функции. Все пространство доверху заполняется отчетами, планами вылазок, отрядами и малолетними новобранцами, лезущими на обеденный стол к демонам, потому что общество внушило им, что охотники — это стальные герои в цветастых плащах, а не самые обыкновенные уставшие взрослые. Именно из-за этого — а не только из-за неоплаченного долга — Неро так рвется ему помогать. Кредо сделает больше по-настоящему хороших вещей, если вместо него ползать по склизким катакомбам будет кто-то другой. Кто-то менее важный, менее ценный. — Так вот. Суть вылазки. В городском управлении наткнулись на странную активность в центральном районе. То здание как раз идет на снос, и рабочие боятся, что разворотят чье-то гнездо. Туда уже выехали ребята из отдела отлова, но их капитан недавно лишился руки и ушел в отпуск, так что я решил проследить, чтобы в этот раз все прошло без травм. До конца сезона еще месяц, а два отряда уже расформированы…

— В отдел отлова не так много добровольцев, да? — Неро радуется, что теперь может думать не только о собственной беспомощности. — Никто не любит плотоядных тварей размером с дом?

— Сейчас отдел существует только на бумаге. По факту, это десяток взрослых, опытных охотников. Мы пытаемся включать в их отряды ребят из других отделов, чтобы никто не разбирался во всем в одиночку и не терял в процессе конечности, но они просто не пускают молодежь туда, куда лезут сами. 

— Круто, — вот это уже тянет на чистый героизм, от одних рассказов о котором у впечатлительного Неро снова загораются глаза. — Ты отпустишь меня с ними?

— Да, — фыркает Кредо, почему-то каждый раз смягчаясь от воодушевления этого мальчишки. — Для этого и везу. Отдам кому-нибудь на попечение и прикажу глаз не спускать. Что-то мне подсказывает, тебя будет не так-то просто оставить за забором.

Вот теперь все становится совсем хорошо. Неро больше не чувствует ничего, кроме обжигающего ладонь, забитого под завязку револьвера и собственного сердца, жадно перегоняющего адреналин по тугим венам. Его отпустят на серьезное дело с серьезными охотниками. Ему доверят все это, и он справится. Применит по прямому назначению свое худшее — как оказалось, вполне пригодное, чтобы растормошить кого-то, по уши утонувшего в ответственности за чужие жизни — качество. И голод ему не помешает. Наоборот, после продуктивного дня Неро с чистым сердцем позволит себе забыться в чьих-нибудь объятьях. 

Не самых приятных, возможно. Но это уже будет не важно. Большинство переживаний смоют обнадеживающие мысли, что _он был полезен, как охотник, а не как подст…_

Наполовину обвалившийся дом Неро замечает не сразу. Покосившееся строение из красного кирпича аккуратно врастает в длинную улицу, теснясь между такими же низкими и древними постройками, держащимися на честном слове и декоративном плюще, оплетающем пустые глазницы оконных рам. Неро вглядывается в темноту, надеясь раньше всех разглядеть в ней что-то необычное или _живое_ , но довольно быстро разочаровывается. 

Если в покосившемся домике и обитают его сородичи, они разумно прячутся по углам, напуганные громкими голосами собравшихся у порога охотников. 

Кредо паркуется в тени под высоким, раскидистым деревом и распахивает дверь машины, мгновенно запуская в продуваемый кондиционером салон посторонние запахи.

И Неро почти воет, запрокидывая голову к широкой кроне и срываясь на беспомощное урчание. 

Пахнет, вот дьявол, каштаном.

Каштаном, серьезно, блять, каштаном? Неро отказывается в это верить. Городское управление не нашло ничего другого, чтобы облагородить пригодные лишь для сноса проспекты? Или двести лет назад — когда и был построен такой же старый, плохо отапливаемый приют — никто не знал о существовании лип, рыжих кленов или еще каких-нибудь симпатичных растений, которые дети с удовольствием растаскивали бы на гербарии или поделки?

Когда Неро заканчивает проклинать наверняка ворочающихся в гробу людей и открывает глаза, то почти задыхается по второму кругу. Над его головой действительно растет _симпатичный, блин, клен_. Не рыжий, но и не цветущий белыми склизкими свечками, так бередящими и без того распухшую память. А каштанов не обнаруживается ни через дорогу, ни за поворотом, который Кредо проехал пару минут назад, ни в маленьком, огороженном дворике, заполненном громкими голосами. 

Сам охотник внимательно рассматривает своего подопечного и, кажется, начинает что-то подозревать. Поэтому Неро вылезает вслед за ним — с трудом сгибая ватные ноги и стараясь не раздувать ноздри _настолько_ явно, _настолько_ по-звериному жадно — и медленно оглядывается. Будто всего лишь оценивает обстановку, а не судорожно ищет источник этого блядского аромата.

Со стороны ограды раздается раскатистый смех, и беспокойное сердце тут же замирает, прежде чем возобновить свой рваный ритм с новой, оглушительной силой.

Неро резко понимает — _он туда не пойдет_. Ни за что на свете. Ради охоты, гордости или своей чертовой демонической жизни…

Разумеется, Кредо оказывается иного мнения. Он решает, что Неро всего лишь нервничает перед встречей с матерыми охотниками, которые вряд ли оставят без внимания его происхождение. Но слов поддержки не находит. Только хлопает его по плечу и безапелляционно направляется к литой калитке, заботливо снятой с петель кем-то в меру сильным. Не желающим ждать человека, которому городское управление вверило ключи.

Неро даже знает, как зовут этого кого-то. 

_Данте._

На то, чтобы спрашивать вселенную _какого черта_ , не остается ни сил, ни желания. Неро просто плетется за своим капитаном, как на эшафот — не поднимая головы и разглядывая шуршащую под подошвой траву. По бокам от тропинки красуются свежие борозды, будто неповоротливый демон, обладающий большим змеящимся туловищем с цепью широких чешуек, спешно отползал с нагретого места через подвальную решетку, издалека услышав или почуяв заявившихся по его душу охотников. Но это уже не имеет для Неро никакого, черт побери, значения.

Потому что _Данте_ его замечает. Неро понимает это, когда рокочущий голос мужчины замолкает, больше не прорезая душную тишину двора, а в воздухе повисает липкая горечь, почти нежно касающаяся алеющих скул вместе с запутавшимися в листве солнечными бликами. Как вчера в баре. Только теперь вспылить и сбежать не получится.

— Неро, знакомься. Отдел отлова. Мэри и Данте, — Кредо встает между своим подопечным и охотниками и коротко кивает, будто объясняя им, что этот напуганный демоненок, который через пару минут еще задаст им троим жару, находится под его безоговорочной защитой. — Я думал, вас больше соберется, — он задерживает взгляд на Данте, силясь сообразить, почему старый знакомый сейчас кажется ему… неестественным, что ли?

Но быстро бросает это занятие. Мужчина фыркает и примирительно пожимает плечами, не без интереса осматривая все еще прячущего глаза инкуба, а его подруга и вовсе не тратит время на любезности.

— Мы и так справимся, Кредо, — Мэри ловко забрасывает на плечо железную сеть, обвязанную хлипкими петлями, удобно распускающимися небрежным движением пальцев, и без труда поднимается по высокой каменной лестнице, отстукивая размеренный ритм тяжелыми широкими каблуками. — То есть, без тебя и твоего ручного демона.

— Возможно. Но мы уже здесь, — Кредо, привычный к ее самонадеянности, только хмурится в ответ на откровенную грубость. Его больше волнует, что Данте, обычно не скупящийся на шутки и неплохо относящийся к демонам, сейчас молчит и не меняется в лице, будто намертво склеивая губы в подобии ухмылки. Воздух тяжелеет от напряжения, но Неро в одиночестве страдает от горечи, собирающейся на корне языка плотным комом. Он сглатывает, больше не в силах терпеть эту муку, и сжимает кулаки, впечатывая полумесяцы ногтей во внутреннюю сторону ладони. _Как же ему хочется почувствовать больше, как же ему хочется и вовсе ничего не чувствовать_. — Как… — Кредо сам предпринимает попытку разрядить обстановку, — как прошел день рождения? Ты же брал выходной вчера, верно?

Неро вскидывается, задирая голову, и мгновенно напарывается на острые осколки светлых глаз, до сих пор не отрывающиеся от него ни на секунду. Он резко понимает, что чувство вины, терзающее его все это время, является жалким отголоском той лавины, сейчас упирающейся холодом в незащищенную поясницу.

Своим неумелым обращением он не просто портит Данте какой-то незначительный, скучный вечер за бокалом виски. Нет. Неро умудряется утопить в горечи, вероятно, единственный день, который этот человек, _ничем не заслуживший иного исхода_ , планировал провести без тянущей тоски под сердцем в чьих-то ласковых объятьях. 

Неро еще никогда так не хотелось отдать кому-то всю нежность, что еще теплилась в его демонической крови.

Он одними губами шепчет — _«прости, пожалуйста, прости»_ , но осекается. Снова. Один раз его извинения уже отвергли. Да и какой от них толк? Что он вообще может сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину и разбавить горечь? Кроме как исчезнуть?

— Ты поэтому притащился сюда с подмогой? — Данте расслабляет плечи, получив-таки внимание от притихшего ребенка и лишний раз насладившись его напуганной — нехарактерной, господи, настолько нехарактерной, что выдергивающей его из горьких иллюзий — мордашкой, и усмехается, мягко щуря глаза. От этого жеста /и звука/ у Неро по выбритой холке проносится чистое электричество. — Подумал, что у меня похмелье?

— Я ошибся? — Кредо выдыхает с облегчением, когда Данте возвращает на лицо привычную самодовольную ухмылку.

— Ага. Я в норме, — и отмахивается от его благих намерений, как от назойливо жужжащих ос. 

Наверное, Кредо до смерти обидится или будет чувствовать себе так же паршиво, как и его подопечный, если узнает, сколько раз за сегодняшнее утро ему нагло солгали прямо в лицо. Данте хотя бы вежливо отворачивается — но больше от инкуба, чем от своего вынужденного капитана, — чтобы не вызвать подозрений. 

— Ладно. Я бы с удовольствием проболтал с вами хоть весь день, но невежливо скидывать всю работу на даму, — он ловко взгромождается вслед за подругой, перепрыгивая обшарпанные ступени и сбегая от дальнейших расспросов. 

Неро почти вздыхает с облегчением — хотя воздух все еще застревает в горле, вынуждая хватать его губами, чтобы не задохнуться, — когда Кредо не только сам шагает за охотником, но и подталкивает сходящего с ума инкуба. Мужчина будто говорит — _смелее, Данте не кусается_. И даже не подозревает, как Неро хочется, чтобы вчерашняя жертва, оказавшаяся на проверку самодовольным и довольно успешным _охотником_ , оскалила на него острые зубы. Чтобы окончательно и бесповоротно отпугнуть слабого, оголодавшего хищника.

Но Данте только удивленно выгибает бровь, оборачиваясь за спину и замечая нервного мальчишку, спотыкающегося от его взгляда, но упрямо пробирающегося вперед. Кажется, даже в верном направлении. Неро пытается не думать о белоснежных лепестках, забивающих трахею, поэтому изо всех сил забивает голову чем угодно другим. Змеящимися следами на улице, пробитой решеткой на маленьком окошке в подвал. В доме наверняка имеется другой вход. Если повезет, он даже не будет завален обломками кирпича. Так непривычно видеть красную глину вместо бетонной пыли и торчащих арматур. Но есть и минус. Стены рушатся не огромными блоками, под которыми юркий Неро запросто пролезет в соседнюю комнату, а тяжелым крошевом. Чтобы раскопать что-то путное, придется тащиться за саперной лопатой. Такая наверняка найдется в багажнике Кредо.

Или Неро может выйти на улицу и выбить хлипкую решетку точным ударом, а потом прошмыгнуть в кромешную тьму с надеждой, что там его не встретит раззявленная пасть, а ближайший выход не окажется заваленным…

Первым нужную ему дверь находит его чертов соблазн. Неро замирает в проходе и невольно засматривается, пользуясь тем, что Данте не реагирует на его присутствие — хотя он, определенно, слышит, как под тяжелой подошвой хрустит крошево — и копошится с заклинившим замком. Внешняя защелка со скрипом выезжает из своего паза, но этого оказывается недостаточно. Мужчина дергает на себя проржавевшую скобу и светит громоздким фонарем в щель между створками.

— Похоже, лет десять назад там кто-то неудачно спрятался от наших старых друзей, — Данте отфыркивается от ржавого привкуса во рту и отступает, весьма успешно делая вид, что общество инкуба, выглядящего… _вот так_ , нисколько его не смущает. 

— Закрыто изнутри? — Неро обходит его по широкой дуге и прикладывается к двери, прислушиваясь к капающей откуда-то сверху воде. Обычно он определяет присутствие других демонов на запах, но даже в более благоприятных условиях это срабатывало не всегда. А сейчас, когда в затылок снова впивается стальной — злой или заинтересованный? Это важно, почему-то это, черт побери, важно! — взгляд, а по пояснице мурашками сползает тягучее предвкушение, которое просто не получается сбить здравым смыслом… — Дай фонарик, — Неро опускается на колени, щуря глаза, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит по ту сторону двери. Если там все же нет завала, он проберется через окно и расправится с защелкой. И будет _полезен_. Безумен, возможно. Но _полезен_.

— Волшебное слово?

— Дай фонарик, если хочешь разобраться с этим по-быстрому.

— А если мне нравится смотреть, как ты ползаешь на карачках по грязному полу? — голос Данте звучит неожиданно близко. Неро вздрагивает, когда из-за фонаря прямо над его головой собственная тень, ползущая по железной двери, внезапно укорачивается. Ныряет к ногам вместе с похолодевшим сердцем.

Зато свет проходит сквозь узкую щелку, не встречая никаких преград.

— Есть другие способы со мной поквитаться, — Неро выпрямляется и поворачивается лицом к охотнику, рефлекторно отступая, чтобы защитить уязвимую, почему-то ноющую в присутствии угрозы поясницу. 

— Ты только этого и ждешь, да? — угроза тихо усмехается, замечая не только это, но и каждую эмоцию, разгорающуюся на дне спрятанных от него — и от слепящего света — глаз. — Что я разозлюсь или, может быть, _сжалюсь_ над тобой, а, ребенок?

— Думаешь, я жду от тебя _жалости_? — мальчишка вспыхивает моментально. 

И до безобразия восхитительно. Будто его _уже_ провоцируют. Хотя, будем честны, Данте даже не старается. Только прощупывает границы — еще шаг, и мальчишка ощерится, как дикий зверь. Еще — заскулит. Наверняка заскулит. А потом осядет, если протянуть руку и приласкать шикарную шею. Чувствительные косточки, так опрометчиво обнаженные состриженными — когда успел? — волосами. И, если не торопиться, не давить и не просить от него чего-то, что Данте не стал бы выпрашивать у любого другого человека... Данте готов спорить — поясница у Неро действительно окажется очень гибкой. Может быть, именно для него.

И глаза под надломленными бровями больше не будут так яростно полыхать. Стальные озера остекленеют, когда их обладатель отдастся наслаждению. 

Неро. Не-ро. Хорошее имя.

Мальчишка — вот черт — не выглядит, как его брат. Он выглядит, как _его тип_. Наглый, резкий, не позволяющий вытирать об себя ноги, не позволяющий насмехаться. Рычащий в ответ и одновременно совестливо прячущий глаза. Неро не нравится собственная внешность и горечь, которую эта внешность закономерно пробуждает в его жертве. Но нравится запах. Знакомый, болезненный, едкий. Просто потрясающий.

Неро даже не предполагает, что Данте тоже находит его совершенно потрясающим. Противоречивым ровно в той степени, чтобы пробуждать интерес. Никому ведь не станет хуже из-за одной попытки? Из-за мимолетного увлечения?

— Вчера я не догадался, что ты настолько голоден, что просто не сможешь порадовать меня другим обличьем, — Данте делает шаг вперед, будто ничего _не происходит_. Будто это не он сейчас режет последние нервы инкуба, слишком распаленного, чтобы замечать медленно расцветающую сладость в бередящем его запахе. — Но это не _жалость_. Если тебя интересуют мотивы.

— Ничего меня не интересует, — Неро рвется к лестнице, и только нежелание приближаться к своему соблазну помогает ему сохранить лицо и не пихнуть мужчину плечом. Так по-ребячески, если честно. Данте наверняка будет смеяться. Неро спотыкается на ровном месте, потому что эта мысль внезапно прошивает слипшиеся легкие и вздувается в грудине до сладкой боли. 

Данте действительно усмехается. _Так, что появляется желание сбежать._

— Куда ты?

— Стой здесь. Я открою дверь изнутри.

Свежий воздух не спасает, потому что запах не покидает горячее тело, а вслед и вовсе летит почти снисходительное «эй! Убиваться вовсе не обязательно, пацан!» Данте не верит, что мальчишка рискнет и сунется к демону, но Неро вскипает не из-за этого.

 _Пацан_? Какого черта?

То есть, он ведь почти поверил, что Данте продолжит называть его по имени!

Зубья решетки легко обламываются и отлетают в темноту, приглушенно звякая о бетонный пол. Неро примеряется к окну, чтобы не застрять в раме и не оцарапать плечи, и впустую машет тусклым фонариком на телефоне, не пробивающимся дальше пары метров и не выхватывающим странно клубящиеся тени в углах криво зашпаклеванных стен. Но отступать поздно, так что мальчишка переводит дух, чуть не закашливаясь от непривычно мерзкой сырости — сигнализирующей о непосредственной близости к кому-то _на самом деле_ кровожадному — и без лишних раздумий прыгает вниз, цепляясь за остатки решетки и царапая ладони о крошащуюся ржавчину.

Прогнивший мох или еще какая-нибудь гадость, не различимая в темноте — в сравнении с теплым солнечным днем подвальное помещение буквально выкалывает глаза, — скользит под подошвой, и неудачный охотник плюхается в лужу, подворачивая ногу. Спереди раздается гулкий удар, будто кто-то _пугливый_ врезается в громадный церковный колокол, а потом беспомощно скребет по железу острыми когтями, перебирая короткими лапами. 

Звук удаляется, но Неро все равно выхватывает оружие, щелкает предохранителем и спускает курок. И искренне удивляется, когда справляется со звоном в ушах /стрелять в помещении — крайне паршивая идея/ и обнаруживает себя с вскинутым в верном направлении револьвером. Эта наука, наспех вколоченная в его голову Кредо и уже не раз спасавшая ему жизнь, сейчас, к сожалению, лишь отпугивает демона от внезапного вторженца. 

— Неро? — где-то слева Данте всерьез пытается взломать дверь, вбивая лезвие ножа в тонкую полосу света. — Эй, пацан, скажи что-нибудь! Если ты еще не стал чьим-то обедом, конечно же. В смысле, мне будет обидно. Честно!

— Я промазал, — приглушенно жалуется Неро, соскабливая себя с пола. Он отряхивается больше для вида и, хромая, пробирается на звук обеспокоенного голоса. И, в каком-то смысле, на запах. Его легким на порядок больше нравится травиться каштановым нектаром, а не чьей-то склизкой… А, черт.

_Обидно?_

— Если бы ты попал, присоединился бы к гению, запершему эту чертову дверь.

— Что?

— Он мертв, полагаю.

— Нет, это я понял, — Неро отщелкивает скобу, распахивая железные створки, и замирает, снова жмурясь на яркий свет. Теперь близость к охотнику — на расстоянии шага — уже не кажется ему такой невыносимой. Но Неро все еще не раскладывает его запах на составляющие, не читает его, не лезет к нему и, в общем-то, не собирается лезть. Поэтому не придает перемене никакого значения. — Почему ты решил, что я бы присоединился к нему, если бы пристрелил демона?

— Потому что ты бы его не пристрелил? — Данте — издевается — пожимает плечами, бегло осматривает мальчишку на предмет повреждений и почти в открытую радуется, что не обнаруживает ничего серьезного.

— Я отлично стреляю, чтоб ты знал.

— Ага, учту. А у нашего друга прочная бронебойная чешуя на девяноста процентах туловища, острые клыки и намертво защелкивающиеся челюсти. Он очень пуглив и считает это место своей территорией. Абсолютно безопасной для него и, возможно, для его потомства, — Неро вздрагивает, когда на ключицы опускается тяжелая ладонь, одновременно удерживающая его на ногах и вбивающая в бетонный пол. — При таком раскладе очень опрометчиво делать ему _больно_ , согласен?

Неро неразборчиво булькает что-то утвердительное и отворачивается, а потом поводит плечом, чтобы сбросить пробивающиеся под кожу иглы. Ничего не выходит. Данте все еще держит его, а от судорожного движения подушечки пальцев и вовсе соскальзывают к вороту футболки. Еще ближе к надоедливым — горячим — мурашкам.

— Мне нужно с тобой согласиться, чтобы ты прекратил… все это? — Неро покорно опускает голову, но одновременно крепче сжимает скользкий револьвер. И размышляет, сможет ли он отбиться им, как кастетом, если охотник — безусловно, опытный, здравомыслящий, присматривающий за юрким демоном — захочет вытворить что-то непредсказуемое. Если он _что угодно_ захочет вытворить, потому что Неро не только слепнет, но и оглушается собственным сердцебиением. И не может предугадать _ни-че-го_. 

Он сглатывает и невольно — неслышно, Неро надеется, что он делает это хотя бы, блять, неслышно — урчит, потому что наконец замечает сладость, все это время лишь назойливо клокотавшую на фоне в преступно малых дозах. Он будто доходит до дна бокала, где концентрируется весь осевший сироп, ради которого и приходилось щедро хлебать горечь выдержанного виски.

Данте склоняется к самому уху, пользуясь тем, что мальчишка больше не сопротивляется и не уворачивается — только облизывает губы и скулит. О да, действительно скулит, не веря, что его добыча не просто льнет к рукам, а чуть ли не ластится к самому хищнику, не позволяя ему сбежать от переполненной кормушки — ловушки-капкана, — пугливо поджав хвост.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что мне придется объяснять инкубу, что я с ним _флиртую_ , — шепот растекается по венам едким ядом, но Неро не успевает податься вперед, чтобы жадно вцепиться во влажную кожу и растерзать предложенное угощение.

Данте снова смеется над ним и выпрямляется за секунду до того, как на их этаж спрыгивают обеспокоенные выстрелом охотники.

— Кто стрелял? В кого ты стрелял? Он там, да? — Мэри смотрит не на них, а _сквозь них_ — в кромешную тьму подвала, поэтому навсегда теряет возможность узнать, как потрясающе выглядит оглушительно краснеющий инкуб, от которого ее друг-охотник просто не может оторваться. 

— Неро? Почему ты весь в… это что, ил? — Кредо почти бросается осматривать своего подопечного, но...

Неро благодарит ревущих демонов, безжалостно раскачивающих хлипкое строение, за каждый камешек, откалывающийся от кладки и оседающий в его растрепанных волосах. К тому же, Данте, так опрометчиво давший ему карт-бланш на любые выходки, зарывается в них пальцами, прежде чем выхватывает один из пистолетов, мягко оттолкнув Неро от распахнутой двери.

Короткие волосы приятно колют ладонь.


	3. Chapter 3

У Неро, так явно залипающего на ритмично сокращающиеся мышцы охотника, уходит катастрофически много времени, чтобы понять — Данте перед ним красуется. Каждый раз, когда он перемахивает через трубу, секундой спустя со скрежетом вылетающую из стены под размашистыми ударами хитинового хвоста, проворачивается в полете и не глядя палит в ящера сквозь поднятые клубы бетонной пыли, Неро сначала распахивает глаза в приступе постыдного, детского восхищения, а только потом фыркает себе под нос — чертов показушник. И давится, потому что чертов показушник стреляет глазами так же ловко, как пистолетами, и довольно часто проверяет, наслаждается ли представлением его неумелый совратитель.

Неро наслаждается. О да. Он капитулирует, как инкуб, потому что запах едва ли позволяет ему передохнуть от настырных фантазий, в которых Данте падает на бетонное крошево, стягивая свою облегающую футболку, и тут же выпрямляется, чтобы поймать оседающего — седлающего его — следом мальчишку, мечтающего наконец-то пропустить между пальцами длинные, растрепанные волосы. 

И капитулирует, как охотник. 

Потому что происходит… Все это.

Демон, загнанный в просторную, залитую солнечным светом бойлерную под метрами потрескавшейся земли и асфальта, жалобно рычит, хаотично бросаясь на четверых вооруженных охотников, поочередно — надо ли говорить, кто справляется с задачей лучше прочих? — изматывающих его громадное тело. Действительно почти полностью покрытое застаревшей, испещренной многочисленными сколами броней, не пробиваемой даже двойными пулями, вылетающими из револьвера Неро. Даже длинными очередями, после которых Данте прячет пистолеты в кобуру и еще долго не касается ни их, ни мешающихся труб обожженными ладонями.

Неро готов спорить — если бы у Данте было любое другое оружие, не требующее перезарядки или охлаждения, он расправился бы с этой паникующей ящерицей и в одиночку.

— Твоя очередь, пацан! — но вместо этого Данте подныривает под очередным замахом и удовлетворенно смеется, жадно переводя дыхание. И ведет себя так, будто нехотя уступает мальчишке любимую игрушку, а не выбивает передышку горящим легким.

Неро фыркает — «окей, старик». Хотя правда колет язык — для старика Данте скачет слишком резво. На зависть голодному, быстро истощающемуся инкубу, не желающему сдавать позиции, не желающему отрываться от развернутого только для него представления.

Показать себя Неро тоже хочет. До назойливого зуда в гортани.

Земля дрожит, а мелкие камешки танцуют и хрустят под подошвами, когда Неро прыгает вперед и привлекает внимание ящерицы точным выстрелом в сверкающую глазницу. Чудовище вовремя смыкает тяжелые веки, но оставить такую наглость без ответа не может. Неро едва успевает отскочить от раззявленной пасти, вспахивающей обвалившуюся кирпичную кладку в полуметре от него.

Демон будто чувствует, как в молодом теле, чем-то похожем на его собственное, клокочет адреналин, щедро смешанный с ничем не обоснованной эйфорией. И приходит в ярость намного быстрее, чем когда его отвлекают осторожный Кредо или расчетливая Мэри. Неро мотает чудовище на одних инстинктах, сгорая от частых, рваных вздохов, в последний момент уворачиваясь от его клыков и когтей. И задыхаясь. Не только от липкой сладости, с каждой секундой плотнее забивающей воздух, казалось бы, просторного зала. Еще и потому, что двое взрослых охотников — опытных, потративших на громадных тварей большую часть своей жизни — смотрят на него с неприкрытым одобрением.

И полагаются на него. Мэри даже позволяет себе опереться на стену плечом и вдумчиво перезарядить пистолет, отложив в сторону готовую к использованию сеть, дожидающуюся своей минуты.

Данте воодушевленно свистит, первым замечая, что две следующие пули, выпущенные из револьвера, впиваются в обнажившуюся кожу между вспучившимися пластинами хитиновой брони. Демон, уже готовившийся к новому рывку, уставший и допустивший свою первую ошибку именно на возбужденном сражением мальчишке, надрывно ревет, поглощая звенящее эхо выстрела. Но не заглушает рокочущий смех, к которому Неро успевает привыкнуть. Который успевает назначить индикатором, что все идет хорошо. Он все делает правильно. Он все делает потрясающе.

Сердце грохочет, норовя выскочить из тесной клетки ребер. Выжимая последнее из полыхающих вен.

Чудовище панически дергается и свивается в клубок, ощеривая пластинчатую спину навстречу угрозе, рефлекторно пытаясь избежать новой боли, но Неро каким-то образом предсказывает и этот ход. Он ловко отталкивается пятками от повалившейся трубы, гулко звякающей и отлетающей в сторону, и перекатывается спиной прямиком по колючему панцирю, мгновенно оказываясь на шаг впереди беснующегося и загнанного в угол демона, на доли секунды показавшего беззащитное брюхо.

В этот раз ошибаются они оба.

Неро, напившийся адреналина и истративший с его помощью критические резервы организма, успевает лишь вскинуть револьвер и нажать на курок, вспарывая мелкую чешую и отгоняя от себя визжащую тварь. Прежде чем картинка перед глазами запульсирует черными пятнами, расходящимися водными кругами по поверхности зрачков, а истощенное тело рухнет на острое крошево.

Демон не успевает заметить, что его главная угроза обессилено валится на пол, выпуская оружие, потому что к нему моментально подлетают двое отдохнувших охотников — Мэри выхватывает закрепленный на поясе железный штырь, взрезающий грубую кожу на выставленной вперед лапе, а Кредо отточено фиксирует на нем край сети, чтобы мечущийся в агонии демон следующим перекатом предсказуемо зацепился когтями за тонкие цепочки и окончательно сковал себя рулоном из прочных железных звеньев. 

На пару мгновений все звуки стихают, оставляя Неро один на один с протяжным писком в ушах.

— А из тебя выйдет толк, пацан, — насмешливый голос раздается совсем близко и успешно пробивается сквозь жалобный рев осознавшего свое положение демона, но Неро не находит сил, чтобы поднять голову, рефлекторно увернуться от разбегающихся по позвоночнику мурашек или защититься. Так что Данте приходится в одиночестве пыхтеть и ставить на ноги далеко не легкого инкуба. — Разумеется, при условии правильного и регулярного питания, — видимо, сложившаяся ситуация его забавляет. Мальчишка так трогательно и бессвязно бурчит, укладываясь подбородком на подставленное плечо, и слепо тычется носом в чувствительную область под челюстью. 

По крайней мере, только это объясняет, почему Данте даже не думает сопротивляться, позволяя демону виснуть на нем, хватать губами концентрированную сладость и медленно приходить в себя.

Совершенно другой разъяренный демон, поваленный на хитиновый панцирь и беспомощно елозящий лапами в воздухе, не сдается и изо всех сил рвется из прочных оков, но охотники уже не обращают на него никакого внимания. Мэри вальяжно усаживается на поваленную трубу всего в паре метров от угрожающе клацающей пасти, демонстрируя кровожадному хищнику презрительное безразличие, а Кредо связывается с кем-то из начальства, чтобы доложить об успешной вылазке и вызвать эвакуатор для огромной туши. 

До Неро только сейчас доходит — никто из них не готовился к встрече с настолько крупной особью. Иначе их сегодняшний арсенал не ограничился бы сетью и пистолетами. Но никто — ни Данте, ни Мэри, ни Кредо, которого и вовсе не должно было быть на заданиях этого отдела — не дрогнул и не отступил, когда громадная тварь вылетела из-за угла, снося огромными лапами двухсотлетнюю кирпичную кладку. В древнем узле водоснабжения под метрами земли. В историческом центре города. 

Не зря детей в приюте пугали демонами и запрещали бродить по подвалам.

Неро последний раз зачерпывает легкими горько-сладкую меланхолию и упирается ладонями в плечи Данте, намекая, что тому стоит его отпустить. Хотя бы ради собственной безопасности. Данте, к сожалению, подчиняется. И сразу же переключается на обделенную вниманием ящерицу. Конечно же, подмечая, как забавно инкуб, лишенный теплой и устойчивой опоры, обижается сам на себя, поджимает губы и отворачивается, пряча алеющие скулы.

— Чья сегодня очередь? — Мэри прерывает их странную игру. И Неро ловит на себе ее стальной взгляд, который мгновенно смягчается, когда мальчишка нервно вздрагивает и запускает пальцы во взмокшие волосы на затылке.

— Пацан? — голос Данте снова заполняет его сознания, опережая всякие размышления на этот счет.

— Что? — Неро не знает, как вести себя в компании людей, которыми он — _никогда в этом не признается_ — восхищается. Особенно в этом облике. _В этом чертовом облике, который у него даже сменить не получится!_ Безболезненно, во всяком случае.

— Патроны остались? — из строгой охотницы, явно недовольной, что за ее товарищем ухлестывает распоясавшийся инкуб, Мэри превращается в воодушевленную девчонку, за секунду помолодевшую лет на двадцать. Удивительно, как многое в ней меняет одна задорная ухмылка.

— Патроны? Д-да, остались. Но зачем?

— Иди сюда, — точно такая же расцветает на лице Данте, когда он хватает Неро под локоть, не беря в расчет его слабые трепыхания, и подтаскивает к выдохшемуся и замершему демону. — Я покажу, куда стрелять, чтобы ему не было больно.

_Не было больно?_

Широкая ладонь охотника ложится на пластинчатую морду притихшего монстра — чуть выше громадного, янтарного, будто объятого пламенем глаза, судорожно мечущегося между двумя нависающими над ним фигурами в пустой попытке предопределить свою судьбу. Мазутный зрачок расширяется и затапливает радужку, отражая в черном омуте побледневшего мальчишку, поддернутого мелкой рябью. Нет. Дрожащего самого по себе.

Неро лишний раз убеждается, что в этой комнате не только приговоренное к смерти существо выглядит до крайности напуганным, и сглатывает холодную оторопь, не в силах сделать еще хоть один шаг вперед.

К счастью, Данте знает, как вести себя с чертовски пугливыми, но все еще невероятно опасными тварями. Он склоняется к виску Неро и тихо шелестит — _да, ребенок, первый раз страшно, но ты хорошо держишься,_ — а потом его шероховатые пальцы соскальзывают с локтя и обхватывают запястье, прижимая рваную ленту пульса. Данте заставляет Неро поднять револьвер и ткнуться дулом в упруго проминающуюся область на виске демона — между тяжелым веком и обломанным рогом.

Мелкие чешуйки скребут по нагретому металлу. Неро чувствует каждую из них и поджимает губы, борясь со страхом и невозможностью — нежеланием — вырваться.

— Брось, Данте, — Кредо, уже давно закончивший доклад и все это время молчаливо наблюдавший за происходящим, отстаивает интересы своего подопечного. — Ему не обязательно делать это, — но слишком вяло.

И Неро понимает, почему. Охотники не издеваются над ним. Как не издеваются над поверженным демоном. В этом весь смысл. Кому-то /в этот раз — именно ему/ придется нажать на курок _последним_ , чтобы выполнить работу — устранить угрозу человеческим жизням. Невзирая на то, как жалобно эта угроза трясется под успокаивающими, в теории, прикосновениями. Неро укладывает правую руку рядом с рукой Данте и вздрагивает, потому что под центром ладони пульсирует горячая кровь, перегоняемая по тугим жилам. Под сантиметрами демонической брони клокочет еще не остывший пыл. Рваные вздохи, рокот и желание и дальше сражаться за безмятежное существование.

Он закрывает глаза синхронно с демоном, чтобы спустя десять ударов громыхающего сердца мягко сбросить с запястья ласковые оковы.

Данте понятливо кивает и делает ровно один шаг назад, предоставляя мальчишке полную свободу действий.

— Под прямым углом, — подсказывает охотник, и Неро спотыкается в сосущую пропасть на месте легких. Там же, под ребрами, что-то ломается, пугаясь щелчка предохранителя.

— Прости, детка, — собственный голос, глухой и пережатый, доносится с самого дна, сквозь мутную толщу воды. — Я тебя, вроде как, понимаю. Но тебе от этого не легче, да?

Демон шумно фыркает, будто смеется над растрогавшимся мальчишкой.

И помещение разрезает оглушающий звук выстрела. 

Неро будто в замедленной съемке видит, как мазутный зрачок в последний раз дергается, а лавовая радужка тускнеет. Огромное сильное тело, еще недавно казавшееся непобедимым и непробиваемым, медленно обмякает. Мышцы расслабляются и позволяют широким когтистым лапам опуститься на землю. 

Не осознавая своих действий, Неро накрывает пальцами шероховатые пластины над тяжелыми веками и прячет мутнеющие глаза от солнечного света.

Никто не нарушает невольную минуту молчания. Неро даже начинает казаться, что он снова теряет сознание, потому что мир накрывается непроницаемой пленкой и даже липкий запах человека за его спиной — Неро не из тех демонов, кто подставляет кому-то беззащитную поясницу — не бередит воображение, а успокаивающе баюкает, словно прохладный весенний ветер, качающий скрипучую раму в старом приюте.

— Твоя речь была длиннее, — Мэри тихо усмехается, но теперь без стали или прежнего задора.

— Не выдумывай, — Данте тоже не повышает голоса и как бы невзначай цепляет съезжающую с плеча Неро футболку, поправляя сбившийся воротник. Только теперь не разгоняет по коже зудящие мурашки. — Хорошая речь, — он даже не шутит. Неро понимает это, когда оборачивается и напарывается на теплый взгляд, еще пару часов назад взрезающий его грудину острым стеклом. Он размыкает слипшиеся, подсохшие губы, но ничего не отвечает, позволяя себе наслаждаться полным отсутствием стыда и стеснения. И проваливается в подсвеченные изнутри омуты. 

Хочется шагнуть вперед и ткнуться губами в самый краешек одобрительной — такой же теплой — улыбки.  
Не из-за голода. Совершенно не из-за голода.

По той самой причине, которая обычно _останавливала_ Неро от поедания жизненных сил хороших и добрых к нему людей.

— С посвящением, — присутствие Кредо кажется насмешкой судьбы, но говорит он, в общем-то, потрясающие вещи, от которых Неро заново теряется в пространстве, ориентируясь только на придерживающего его охотника.

— П-посвящением?

— Ага, пацан, — Данте усмехается, и его пальцы соскальзывают с не такой интересной ткани на чувствительную холку. К упругому уголку из двух выступающих косточек, лишь слегка прикрытых коротким ежиком волос. Мальчишка беспомощно клонит голову к земле, подрагивая от концентрирующегося в пояснице томления. По глупости он принимает его за страх. Исключительно по глупости, — добро пожаловать и все такое. Поздравляю, Кредо, ты своего добился. Все-таки подсунул нам в отряд малолетку. Никогда, если честно, не сомневался в твоих способностях.

— Спасибо, — Кредо коротко кивает, успешно игнорируя запрятанную в комплименте колкость, и поворачивается к выходу, невольно задерживая взгляд на своем подопечном. Ошарашенном, разомлевшем и не понимающем ровным счетом ничего. — Не подставляй его под удар лишний раз. Иначе снова будешь скакать по болотам в гордом одиночестве.

— Хей, у меня все еще есть Мэри!

— Мэри не согласится скакать с тобой по болотам, — нараспев подмечает сама Мэри, подмигивая товарищу и вылезая из порядком осточертевшего подвала следом за не-своим-капитаном.

Они остаются одни. Данте _не_ пользуется возможностью и отрывается от полыхающей шеи, любовно осматривает покрасневшую кожу и замирает, будто хочет что-то сказать или в чем-то признаться. Неро ждет его слов, как приговора. И не дожидается. В конце концов, его терпение истлевает вместе с первоначальной робостью.

— Почему ты поменял мнение о новичках в вашем отряде и… И обо мне?

— О тебе, как об инкубе с внешностью моего брата? — Данте лукаво жмурится и улыбается, но Неро может поклясться, что ему не нравится произносить вслух эти слова. Горечь ненавязчиво вспыхивает на самом краю и ударяется в оконное стекло колючей обломанной веткой. Всего один раз, но Неро хватает, чтобы навсегда прикусить свой пятидюймовый язык. Он не хочет делать больно этому человеку, не хочет заставлять его объясняться или копаться в себе. И если ради этого нужно будет молча принять его жалость к голодному демону… Что ж, Неро закроет глаза на собственные принципы, как и планировал этим утром.

— Обо мне, как об охотнике из отдела отлова, — голос звучит четко и немного насмешливо. Так, как _нужно_ , чтобы спрятать все переживания и пожалеть, что тонкая кожа никогда не обернется твердым хитином. — Можешь смеяться, но мне комфортнее чувствовать себя охотником на демонов, чем… только демоном.

— Никакого смеха, — Данте принимает правила игры. — Я уже сказал — добро пожаловать в наше болото.

— Ты не сказал — почему?

— Если хочешь, расскажу сегодня вечером, — он не отвечает: «ты хорошо показал себя», потому что наточенных навыков явно оказывается недостаточно, чтобы стать частью самого суицидального отряда в бюро. Только криво флиртует, так же криво избегая некоторых тем. Но у Неро темнеет в глазах. Последняя уцелевшая концентрация растрачивается на сладкую каплю, стекающую по крепкой шее под влажную футболку. И Неро не сожалеет об этом, потому что… — Если все в силе, конечно же.

…какая, к черту, разница, почему очередной горький день в его жизни моментально переворачивается с головы на ноги и позволяет Неро крепче стоять на этих самых ногах? Он производит впечатление на крутых охотников. Его принимают к крутым охотникам. Самый крутой — обойдется без признаний — из них намертво прирастает пальцами к обнаженным позвонкам и безболезненно принимает такие же тяжелые, смазанные взгляды в ответ.

Остается дожить до вечера, чтобы получить последнее поощрение. Всего-то.

Бетонное крошево все еще кажется привлекательной постелью, на которую так и хочется повалить вернувшего себе прежнюю наглую ухмылку охотника. Смахнуть эту ухмылку языком, запустить его глубже, прогнуться под жаркими ладонями, скользящими от лопаток до ягодиц, раздвинуть колени достаточно широко, чтобы притереться бедрами к каменным мышцам пресса, понадеяться, что оголодавшему инкубу перепадет не только сладость, но и…

Неро по-прежнему не фантазирует о _большем_ и не тешит себя напрасными надеждами. _Почти_ не фантазирует. _Почти_ не тешит.

Приехавшие на место охотники, причитая и восхищенно присвистывая в равной степени, затаскивают громадную тушу на покачивающийся эвакуатор, а заодно загружают Кредо скучной бумажной волокитой. Неро не составляет труда отпроситься у своего капитана, слишком уставшего, чтобы вспоминать о своем обещании заехать в бюро на обратном пути. Кажется, он каким-то образом догадывается, в чьей компании инкуб проведет сегодняшнюю ночь, поэтому не настаивает на регистрации нового облика, предполагая, что мальчишка в нем не задержится.

Вернее, Неро прекрасно понимает, почему Кредо внезапно становится настолько, твою мать, проницательным. 

Данте не просто не шифруется, он даже, черт побери, не пытается облегчить задачу своему предполагаемому партнеру, краснеющему до кончиков ушей каждый раз, когда кто-то из охотников — громко и глупо — подмечает их сходство. Этот кто-то тут же жалеет о своей беспечности, потому что _лучший охотник в бюро_ по-товарищески закидывает ему на шею свою громадную клешню, опирается всем весом и ведет знакомить с неоперившемся птенцом, которого Кредо скинул на его многострадальную — _похотливую_ — головушку.

«Ага, демон. Инкуб. Полукровка… Кредо, он же полукровка? Да, полукровка. Неро. Потрясающе стреляет! Попал в стык брони этой твари. Сам видел! А потом перемахнул через нее..! Через тварь! Стал бы я врать? Неро. Да. Теперь под моей опекой. Что меня должно смущать? Нет, не понимаю. Неро. Запомни. Ага. Давай. Не сбежит в первый месяц — с меня виски».

_Неро. Неро._

_Неро._

Ох, черт. За что ему все это? То есть, спасибо, блять, конечно! Но за что?

Неро ловит на себе столько взглядов, что в какой-то момент сдается и забивается в тень под раскидистым кленом — подальше от мельтешащих охотников и сладкого Данте, о чем-то воркующего со своей подругой. _Ее_ инкуб избегает намного старательнее. Среди всех присутствующих девушка реагирует на него наиболее… адекватно. Не перешептывается за спиной, забывая, что обостренный слух демона не позволит ему избежать чужого осуждения. Не косится через плечо. Не игнорирует, нарочно отворачиваясь, чтобы не смутить, и смущая еще больше. Не скрывает ни первоначальной заинтересованности, ни первоначального холода. Ни благодарности за помощь с охотой и закономерно следующей за ней, какой-никакой, но симпатии.

Не делает всего того, что сделал бы любой другой человек, непривычный иметь в собеседниках демона. И уже это кажется странным.

Неро ненавидит себя за то, что в какой-то момент — Данте случайно бросает на него взгляд прямо посреди разговора — фокусируется на болтающей парочке, рискуя узнать что-то, что в очередной раз зацепит его гордость. Какая разница, через сколько «но» придется переступать?

— Так ты… — Мэри сидит прямиком на эвакуаторе, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к остывающей туше демона. И выглядит настолько небрежно — с расстегнутой рубашкой и перекошенным поясом с креплениями под патроны, острые колья, ножны и кобуру, — что невольно внушает инкубу благоговейный трепет. — Ты серьезно собираешься переспать с… Неро?

— Я когда-нибудь бываю несерьезен? — Данте опирается плечом на тарахтящую кабину и довольно жмурится, грея широкую спину — Неро пялится на его лопатки, поэтому теряет нить разговора чаще, чем следует — под косыми солнечными лучами. И делает все, чтобы доказать, что он имеет привычку издеваться не только над голодными и, бесспорно, провинившимися инкубами. — Не хочется портить отношения со своим новым напарником. Согласись, его облик — частично моя вина. И, что-то мне подсказывает, ты _в этот раз_ не согласишься строить из себя Мать Терезу.

— С тобой невозможно говорить, — Мэри деланно закатывает глаза, но Неро кажется, что ее губы поджимаются на последнем слоге, прежде чем сложиться в задорную улыбку. — Все время — «ох, помнишь, ты тут тоже не в белом пальто» или, еще хуже…

— Мэри. Я большой мальчик. 

— Ты большой идиот, — беззлобно фыркает девушка, поднимаясь со своего места и этим прерывает поток встречных аргументов. — И, к тому же, настоящий лицемер.

— Это не одно и то же. Совершенно не…

— Да. _Я_ об этом знаю. Но подумай, как это выглядит со стороны, — она хочет сказать — «как на это посмотрит мальчишка, если узнает некоторые подробности?», но тратит слишком много сил, чтобы невзначай не обернуться на Неро.

— Детка, последнее, о чем я хочу думать — как _это_ выглядит со стороны.

— Вот поэтому он тебе и не звонит.

Мэри увиливает — ласково похлопывая насупившегося большого мальчика по плечу — от дальнейших разбирательств ровно в тот момент, когда кто-то из охотников взбирается в кабину эвакуатора и громогласно сообщает, что на территорию скоро прибудет отдел, ответственный за очистку подвальных помещений от разросшейся на несколько десятков квадратных метров демонической кладки, поэтому всем бесхозным людям, демонам и неопределившимся следует немедленно убраться восвояси, чтобы не мешать честным трудягам выполнять свою работу.

Эвакуатор трогается с места без предупреждения, и Данте нехотя отлипает от нагретого корпуса, выдыхает в воздух полушутливое-полуобреченное «женщины!» и оборачивается на побледневшего инкуба, давящегося застрявшим в трахее громадным, горьким комом, перекрывающим доступ воздуха. Неро знал, чем обернется подслушивание чужих разговоров. Но все равно сунул нос в осиное гнездо, потому что…

Видимо, потому что ему очень хотелось знать, по какой причине сжалившийся над ним человек все-таки плюнет на благие намерения и в самый последний момент оставит демона впустую облизываться на запертый за стеклом десерт.

— Протянешь еще минут двадцать? — Данте так резко нависает над своим неумелым соблазнителем, что до Неро не сразу доходит, что охотник не отказывается от своих слов. — Быстрее моя малышка просто не выжмет. Тебе ведь нравятся мотоциклы? Представляешь, существуют девчонки, которые наотрез отказывались подсаживаться ко мне со спины и закатывали часовые лекцию на тему безопасного вождения. Не этому нас учили фильмы из девяностых, да? Погоди, ты же застал фильмы девяностых? Пацан, сколько тебе вообще лет? Меня не посадят? — Данте улыбается. Кажется, по-настоящему улыбается. Мимические морщинки в уголках его губ складываются настолько привычно, будто... Да, будто они и вовсе никогда не испаряются с шипением под воздействием каленой горечи.

Но Неро знает — испаряются.

— Я не… — он опускает голову и обхватывает себя руками, цепляясь пальцами за ледяные локти, но не может выдавить ни единого слова. Нужно открыть рот и сказать что-то правильное. «Ты не обязан делать это» — вполне подходит, но по языку растекается цветочная сладость, за это время успевшая проступить на восковой коже и сконцентрироваться тягучими каплями приторного и липкого меда, делающего недосягаемый десерт еще желаннее. 

Неро ловит себя на мысли, что уже не сопротивляется, а, черт побери, просто ломается. В самом прямом и самом мерзком смысле. Он буквально ждет, когда человек возьмет на себя всю ответственность и позволит ему обглодать себя до костей. Неро настолько страшно терять контроль, что даже голодный обморок кажется более справедливым исходом.

— Не в твоих интересах меня останавливать, — охотник сокращает и без того панически мизерное расстояние между ними и _снова_ укладывает ладонь на выступающие из-под ворота футболки позвонки. — У тебя нет времени искать кого-нибудь еще, пацан.

— Это уже мои проблемы, разве нет? Я не хочу, — говорить об этом, — чтобы ты потом смотрел на меня и сожалел о чем-то.

— А это — мои, — Данте не сдается. Его слишком прельщает возможность посмотреть, как эта шикарная шея будет выглядеть со спины. Как мальчишка будет прятать тягучие стоны в пушистой подушке, как зажмет запястьями полыхающие уши. Как прогнется в пояснице. Один раз. Так и быть. А потом они оба сделают вид, что не сделали ничего, что обычно осуждается обществом. Неро ведь постарается найти в его _похотливой головушке_ что-то более приемлемое, чтобы Мэри не бурчала? — В смысле, проблемы. Не волнуйся, я профессионал по части сделок с совестью. И, ох, я молчал, чтобы тебя не обидеть, но раз ты настаиваешь… Знаешь, ты крайне паршиво копируешь людей, так что от моего брата в тебе только страсть к бесконечным пререканиям и…

— Я понял, — Неро сбрасывает с плеч юркие пальцы и наконец-то делает шаг вперед, прижимаясь к раскаленному телу. — Заткнись. Вези меня, куда хочешь. У тебя двадцать минут, — и краснеет с собственной наглости.

Один раз вряд ли умножит их общие проблемы?


	4. Chapter 4

После трехмесячной голодовки, неудачной смены облика, рискованных кульбитов под демоническими лапами на грани голодного обморока… Неро просто смешно, что самой паршивой идеей становится чертов мотоциклетный шлем, заботливо водруженный на его голову, вероятно, не самым разумным человеком. То есть, кто бы мог подумать, что замкнутый короб, раньше впитывающий мягкой тканевой подкладкой размеренное дыхание своего хозяина, окажется газовой камерой для и без того съезжающего с рельс инкуба?

Данте. Данте, черт побери, мог бы и подумать об этом до того, как…

— Мне предложить тебе чашечку чая? — Данте над ним смеется. И эта усмешка — вовсе не звучащая, как издевка — навечно закрепляется в памяти слепнущего инкуба. — Знаешь, для приличия. Ты ведь можешь подумать, что я притащил тебя сюда исключительно ради того, чтобы растлить.

По стенам его квартиры медленно стекают рыжие прямоугольники света, просачивающиеся сквозь высокие оконные рамы. И это первое и последнее, за что угасающему разуму Неро удается зацепиться. В любой другой момент он обязательно уделил бы время, чтобы маниакально изучить каждый угол дома, принадлежащего _лучшему охотнику из отдела отлова_ , но сейчас перед глазами маячит только однотонный ковер в прихожей и широкие носы армейских сапог. А еще — тяжелая пряжка ремня. Данте весь обмотан ремнями. Неро замечает это — отвлекаясь от каменных мышц, не поддающихся дрожащим пальцам, — только когда ему приходится самостоятельно высвобождать любовника, методично обжигаясь об ледяные застежки. 

Данте, правда, совсем не жалуется, когда мальчишка отогревает руки под его футболкой, а потом грузно опускается на колени, будто ему делают подсечку. На самом деле — потому что перед глазами становится совсем светло от мерцающих вспышек, и Неро просто не выдерживает.

И оказывается на чертовом ковре с единственным желанием — помочь Данте расслабиться. После сегодняшней битвы охотник такой жесткий, почти каменный. С тугими венами, оплетающими тазовые косточки и ныряющими за эластичный пояс трусов. Неро отгибает его и утыкается носом в горячую плоть. Трется, дышит жарко и жадно, ждет, когда во рту станет вязко от подступающей слюны и тесно от разбухающего языка, а потом обхватывает губами основание, получает в награду предвкушающий вздох и выпускает острый кончик. Огибает им твердеющий ствол, ритмично сжимает и стягивает. Ласкает, размазывая влагу по всей длине.

И забывает сказать, что это — единственное, что он сделает для Данте. Даже с учетом того, что Данте — не случайный парень из бара. Данте — охотник. Ему не надо объяснять, что демоны чувствуют боль, обиду, ярость. Что демонам тоже может быть страшно вставать лицом к стене, ощущая затылком чье-то рваное дыхание. 

На макушку опускается тяжелая рука, мягко ерошащая колючие волосы. Неро понимает намек, но еще тешит себя надеждами, что всего лишь играется со спусковым крючком, вовсе не собираясь в конце концов приставить револьвер к виску и спустить курок. Что распаленный Данте беззлобно хмыкнет — окей, пацан, мне хватило — и отпустит своего нового напарника смаковать разъедающую язык сладость.

Головка упирается в упругую плоть за нёбом и легко проскальзывает дальше. Неро, хороший мальчик — Данте так ему и говорит, — сглатывает, лаская член сокращающимися стенками горла, и выпускает его изо рта, чтобы Данте тяжелее дышал от контраста холодного воздуха и опаляющих кожу губ. Накрывающих его плотным коконом и медленно — провокационно медленно — опускающихся до самого основания.

Данте надсадно стонет, и хватка в волосах становится крепче. Неро не сопротивляется — мычит и рокочет, посылая по позвоночнику любовника электрические разряды. Не прекращая плавных, протяжных движений. 

Время течет так же щекотно и медленно, как вязкая слюна, давно нырнувшая с подбородка под ворот взмокшей футболки. В любом другом случае — перед любым другим мужчиной — Неро потратил бы пару секунд, чтобы стянуть ее и покрасоваться перед возбужденным партнером поблескивающей от испарины мускулатурой.

Но сейчас он беспомощно подрагивает от искр чужого удовольствия, вспарывающих кожу жгучими мурашками, и пропадет с концами. И в этот раз Данте над ним не смеется — довольно стонет, толкается в податливый рот и благодарно гладит мальчишку по макушке, придерживая его голову исключительно ради иллюзии контроля. Потому что несносный, гордый демоненок все делает _правильно_. Даже когда слетает к чертям.

Данте хорошо. Очень хорошо. Неро понимает это, когда сам начинает сипеть и давиться, не справляясь с накатывающей истомой. Она концентрируется в гортани и растекается по груди забивающим легкие сиропом. Заставляет дышать, жадно хватая воздух ртом. Или вовсе не дышать, чтобы ни на секунду не выпустить каменный член из саднящего горла. Чтобы получить больше. Еще больше.

Голодным демонам никогда не бывает _достаточно_.

Неро сводит бедра и несдержанно урчит, когда Данте вздрагивает и хрипит, нарочно пятная его губы вязкой сладостью. Перепачканный мальчишка — выглядит потрясающе — сглатывает, наконец-то опуская голову, и даже не знает, что ему следует сделать в первую очередь — сбежать, размять затекшую шею или отдышаться. Или хотя бы, черт побери, перестать думать об острой ширинке джинсов, впивающейся в ставшую крайне чувствительной плоть. Данте лениво жмурится, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти картину, как краснеющий демоненок наконец сдается и облизывается, пошло изгибая длинный язык. И покорно расслабляет плечи, когда его ловят под подбородок — абсолютно не брезгливо смазывая стекшую слюну — и вынуждают смотреть вверх. В светлые глаза, сейчас больше напоминающие черные мазутные лужи, рядом с которыми какой-то безумец играл с зажигалкой.

Неро думает, именно он — этот безумец. 

Палец проходится по нижней губе, заставляя распахнуть рот, и давит на язык, на едва различимую — Данте вслепую соберет любой огнестрел, глупо прятать от него подобные вещи, — почти _человеческую_ ложбинку.

— Еще не раздваивается? — Неро представляет, что эти руки с ним сделают, если прямо сейчас зароются во влажные волосы или пересчитают позвонки. На шее, между лопаток, на пояснице. Под поясом джинсов. Если Данте обхватит его ягодицы и протянет ближе. К горячей — Неро грел ее свои дыханием, вжимаясь носом в колючие волоски — коже. — Знаешь, по меркам инкубов ты даже моложе, чем я предполагал. Но навыки... О, да. Меня не так просто привести в восторг, между прочим!

Шумный и тяжелый Данте нагибается к нему, смеется и приваливается щекой к макушке, даже не пытаясь скрыть сорванное дыхание, оседающее на коже и дразнящее никак не желающее остывать тело. Но Неро не разбирает ни единого слова. Только вскидывается, когда охотник шарит ладонями по размякшим плечам и ноющей шее, пытаясь поставить его на ноги, чтобы _продолжить_.

— Подожди, — Неро ловит его за запястья, но абсолютно ничего не может противопоставить — на каждом, даже самом мимолетном, движении низ живота вспыхивает и поджимается от сладкой судороги. — Не надо. Я могу снова тебе… Только не надо, Данте..! 

Данте все-таки впечатывает его — распаленного и безвольного — в стену, игнорируя жаркий и, если честно, жалкий лепет. Мальчишка крупно дрожит и жмется к рукам — легко поверить, что он всего лишь играется, изображая недотрогу. Упирается лбом в панельную перегородку между прихожей и кухней, сворачивает плечом ближайшую вешалку и, невзирая на свою, бесспорно, возбуждающую — кому не понравится доводить упрямца до иступленных стонов? — игру, прогибается в пояснице, когда Данте пристраивается сзади и задирает его футболку, чтобы любовно огладить большими пальцами трогательные ямочки.

— Брось, пацан, не смущайся. Моя очередь потеть, — он массирует то каменеющие, то податливо расслабляющиеся мышцы, обхватывает мальчишку за тазовые косточки, резко вздергивает и вжимается твердеющим членом между ягодиц. И Неро уже не знает, от чего его трясет больше — от страха, возбуждения или ласкового шепота, расходящегося от чувствительной холки, куда Данте вжимается мягкими губами, острыми мурашками. — Это тебе явно мешается. Давай расстегнем, — Данте пробирается пальцами к ширинке, и Неро окончательно определяется с эмоциями.

И рвется из рук перепуганным птенцом, болезненно пихая локтями ничего не понимающего охотника, успевшего одним ловким движением сдернуть его джинсы до колен и вовремя соскользнуть шероховатыми пальцами на внутреннюю сторону бедер, накрепко прижав к собственному полыхающему телу — обнаженная кожа к обнаженной коже. Неро воет, упиваясь и захлебываясь искрящейся похотью, но больше не обманывает себя, как в бреду повторяя, что _она принадлежит Данте, только Данте, вовсе не ему, такому голодному, пугливому, жадному монстру, вовсе не…_

— В куртке… Возьми в моей куртке презерватив, — Неро решает — к черту. Все — к черту. Ему придется по вкусу эта боль. Хотя бы потому, что от возбуждения уже дрожат колени и обрываются последние связные мысли. — На нем смазка. Данте. Хотя бы так. Пожалуйста, Данте. В куртке...

Данте не реагирует. И не отступает. Наоборот — греет и упрямо гладит напряженное тело. И вкрадчиво целует влажную кожу на затылке. Будто пытается отвлечь и успокоить.

Будто резко понимает — Неро не притворяется, так жалобно сводя брови к переносице. _Действительно_ переступая через гордость и страх боли.

— И как часто, — Данте ведет губами по выступающим позвонкам, бодает носом упругую ямочку на границе роста волос, подлезает языком под ворот футболки и наслаждается тем, как мальчишка против воли роняет голову, прижимая подбородок к ключицам, и почти сворачивается в клубок, чтобы стерпеть мучительную нежность, но только предоставляет Данте больше пространства для касаний, — тебя брали без подготовки?

— А тебя возбуждают такие истории? — Неро скалит зубы и рычит, потому что колкий язык — последняя защита, которая еще не опадает под ноги охотника хитиновой скорлупой.

Ненадолго.

— _Неро_ , — собственное имя простреливает позвоночник насквозь, а Данте и не думает останавливаться. Он оттягивает ткань трусов и обхватывает член этого несносного мальчишки, не позволяя ему думать ни о чем, кроме хриплого шепота, рассыпающегося новыми и новыми искрами по — гибкой, и вправду гибкой! — пояснице. — Не обижайся, но презервативы нам понадобятся еще не скоро. Не в прихожей. И явно не в единичном экземпляре, — пальцы смыкаются на основании и безжалостно скользят выше. — Извини. Хотел тебя подразнить, но не рассчитал усилия. Придется взять на себя ответственность и довести все до конца. Так ведь, _Неро_?

Неро откидывается затылком на его плечо и скулит, распахивая губы и толкаясь в широкую ладонь. Ему это нужно. Нужно — до кругов перед глазами, — чтобы кто-нибудь — ласковый Данте, бережно укутавший и отгородивший его от прочего мира — плотно сжимал головку, проезжался по сочащейся уретре — снова и снова, пока судорога внизу живота не стечет по бедрам, заставляя сводить их, чтобы удержаться за полыхающее под кожей наслаждение. Неро так нужно, чтобы Данте не останавливался.

Вовсе не потому, что раньше ни один, черт побери, человек не задумывался о том, чтобы отплатить истерзанному демону хоть чем-то. 

Того, чем платит Данте, — слишком много. Неро не справляется — кончает с тихим задушенным всхлипом и размякает, не оседая на пол покладистой шарнирной куклой только потому, что Данте стискивает его и вжимает в стену, опускаясь лбом на плечо. Взмокшая футболка, все еще оставшаяся на мальчишке, мешается, но Данте не может не признать — та совершенно потрясающе облепляет рельефные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под его ладонями на каждом тяжелом вздохе.

Неро, казалось бы, уже успокоившийся и усвоивший урок, все равно бессмысленно трепыхается, так и норовя освободиться из жарких и липких объятий. Данте снова не поддается — в основном потому, что вообще не собирается шевелить конечностями ближайшие минут десять, — только с любопытством наблюдает, что мальчишка вытворит, если не сможет сбежать.

И мальчишка не предает его ожидания — неудобно выворачивает шею и гулко урчит, вылизывая широкую челюсть и царапаясь о колючую щетину. Захлебываясь благодарностью, он пропускает момент, когда натыкается на наглую ухмылку и накрывает ее губами. И вздрагивает от неожиданности. Чужой язык проскальзывает по кромке зубов и проникает _глубже_ , а горячая ладонь снова путается в волосах на затылке. Поддерживает. 

Дает пугливому мальчишке время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что Данте _не отстраняется_ , брезгливо морщась. Что он ему _отвечает_. Только вредничает и кусается, цепляя нижнюю губу и двигающийся навстречу язык. Совсем легко — будто играется, делая вид, что вовсе не вкладывает в размеренные прикосновения тот смысл, который Неро считывает с распирающего его запаха.

Оставшиеся мысли рассыпаются кубиком рафинада, танцующим на дне прозрачной чашки. Неро сглатывает и позорно закатывает глаза, разрывая поцелуй.

— Не в… не в прихожей, — он прячет полыхающие скулы, но Данте, уже пробравшийся под оставшуюся на мальчишке футболку — и под каждый слой ломкой скорлупы, — чувствует его жар. И щедро делится своим. — Ты сказал — не в прихожей.

— А ты справишься с лестницей, ребенок?

Данте отстраняется, чтобы окончательно раздеть себя и любовника, и с трудом сохраняет невозмутимый вид — почти ставшую привычной самодовольную ухмылку, — когда мальчишка, трогательно краснеющий и нервно пинающий путающиеся в ногах джинсы, поворачивается к нему лицом и устраивает ладони на широких плечах.

— Может быть.

Они остаются стоять друг напротив друга — абсолютно обнаженные — в плотной, звенящей темноте. И Неро смешно, потому что теперь он видит Данте намного четче, чем в свете рыжего закатного солнца, мельтешащего яркими бликами в уголках слепнущих глаз. И Данте, как ни странно, больше не кажется ему несокрушимым охотником, образцом для подражания и… Стальным изваянием, способным причинить кому-то боль только ради развлечения или в погоне за собственным удовольствием. 

Неро стыдно за свои мысли на его счет. Он пытается загладить вину, разминая упругие плечи. Наверняка ноющие после завораживающей стрельбы с двух рук. Неро ведь собирался помочь Данте расслабиться? До того, как исколол его острыми локтями? 

Под подушечками пальцев и без вмешательства инкуба вырисовываются бесконечные шрамы и сколы. Тонкие борозды от когтей и рваные раны от зубов. Одна такая крошится шероховатой каймой чуть выше лопаток — будто кто-то юркий прошмыгнул охотнику за спину, но не допрыгнул до шеи, чтобы оборвать хрупкую жизнь одним движением челюстей. Почему Данте тогда никто не прикрывал? И справится ли сам Неро с этой ролью? У него не так много опыта, даже нет шрамов, заработанных в честном бою. Хотя это, наверное, дело времени. 

И Данте знает, кого берет в напарники и ведет постель. Инкуба-неудачника с внешностью брата и шустрого охотника, так и норовящего проскользнуть сквозь ржавую решетку туда, где выше вероятность героически умереть.

Но Данте это знает.

По босым пяткам проходится надоедливый сквозняк. Но Неро ежится совсем не от холода. Он резко понимает — наверное, человеку не нравится, что кто-то настолько пристально рассматривает несовершенства его тела. Особенно отвлекаясь от более интересных занятий. Особенно, если этот кто-то — инкуб, способный за два глубоких вздоха скрыть и не такие следы. 

Неро чувствует себя обязанным — после того, что Данте пять минут назад вытворял, оттянув резинку его трусов, — поэтому закрывает глаза и будто бы ослабляет поводок. У него действительно пока нет таких шрамов — как у Данте, — которые обычно называют украшением мужчин. На пышущем жаром теле молодого инкуба все заживает за считанные дни. Но на коленке неохотно проявляется почти истлевшие белые полосы — след, оставшийся с того времени, когда даже самый опытный лаборант из бюро не смог бы разглядеть в Неро крепнущего дьявола без многочисленных анализов его крови. 

В приюте ремонтировали… что-то. Неро помнит, как огромный грузовик с трудом протиснулся в литые ворота и высыпал на заднем дворе целую гору щебня, которую беснующиеся ребята тут же оккупировали под свои нужды. Горка посреди лета — что еще нужно взбалмошным малолеткам, сбежавшим с тихого часа, чтобы достичь абсолютного счастья?

То есть, Неро кажется, что тогда было лето. Но он делает _два вздоха_ , и валится на прохладную, хрустящую траву под раскидистым каштаном, роняющим на мощеную дорожку белые лепестки. У него уже разодрана коленка, струйка крови щекотно стекает вниз и впитывается в белоснежный гольф, съехавший до самой щиколотки. Но боли не чувствуется. Его еще не поймали воспитатели, не оттаскали за уши, не смазали поврежденную кожу чем-то до одури жгучим и не отправили чахнуть в духоту спален. 

В этом воспоминании, неумело обрезанном на самом, казалось бы, тоскливом моменте, наполненном тягучей усталостью, присущей только перебесившимся детям, громадными липкими гроздьями цветут каштаны. Раньше их там не было, но Неро не возмущается. Потому что больше не чувствует горечи, всегда омрачавшей его память.

Только все это кажется ему глупым. Чертовски глупым. Шрам на коленке. У охотника. Какая нелепица.

Он поднимает взгляд, ожидая увидеть, что Данте в открытую смеется над поникшим ребенком, но вместо этого проваливается с концами. Данте улыбается. Как сотню раз до этого. Только теперь Неро по-новому смотрит на лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз, опущенные ресницы и тусклую тоску, клубящуюся вокруг сереющей радужки. Она больше не прорывается в запах болезненной горечью. Наоборот. Вместо нее Неро вдыхает знакомую щемящую сладость, которая кутает их обоих пушистым ломким одеялом, слишком узким, чтобы соблюдать приличия и тесниться по разные стороны кровати. 

Неро не противится и обнимает Данте, прижимаясь распахнутой грудной клеткой к гулко бьющемуся сердцу, и захлебывается воздухом — почему-то в одно мгновение ставшим кристально чистым, будто после хорошего ливня, окатившего широкие каштановые лапы и смывшего с них дорожную пыль, — когда Данте обнимает его в ответ. 

— Что? — фыркает несносный охотник. — Красивый?

— Ты? — Неро заливается краской и радуется, что может спрятаться от Данте в его же плече. И что они наконец-то ползут к лестнице. Пихаясь, целуясь и спотыкаясь на чертовом топорщащемся ковре.

— Ты тоже совсем не плох, — Данте роняет его на пружинящий матрас, в котором они оба почти тонут, напоследок мажет губами по скуле и отстраняется, усаживаясь на край кровати и выдвигая верхний ящик тумбочки в поисках смазки. Вообще-то, последний раз он приводил кого-то в свою квартиру… Месяца два назад. Как раз до начала сезона охоты, предсказуемо оборвавшего затянувшиеся на несколько ночей случайные связи. И срок годности некоторых вещей из холостяцкого арсенала вполне может подвести своего хозяина в самый неподходящий момент.

— Не хочу портить настрой, но я… — Неро скептически вскидывает брови и беззлобно посмеивается над тем, как его партнер вчитывается в мелкие циферки на флаконе лубриканта. Настрой портится и без его помощи. Но об этом Неро тоже не жалеет. 

Первоначальное смущение остается в темноте прихожей — вместе со сквозняками, спутавшимися ремнями и влажной от испарины одеждой. В груди поселяется странная легкость — будто от искрящегося озона, — позволяющая безболезненно смеяться и колоться, не боясь, что партнер докопается до второго дна и порежется, наградив себя очередным шрамом. Неро верит, что сегодня все действительно закончится хорошо. И вверяется Данте, удобнее устраиваясь на широченной — он никогда на таких не спал — постели.

— Но ты абсолютно точно не выглядишь, как мой брат. Верь мне, пацан, я не извращенец, — Данте метко закидывает смазку между подушками и заваливается следом, накрывая Неро своим обжигающим телом. — У тебя шикарная шея, — признается он, будто бы в доказательство зарываясь пальцами в колючие волосы. Вергилий никогда бы не позволил себе такую небрежную прическу, так что Данте не врет и, вероятно, даже себя не обманывает, когда выделяет и запоминает вещи, присущие только этому мальчишке. — Когда я увидел твою стрижку в первый раз, то подумал, что ты искромсал себя в припадке ярости, но эти косточки — просто фантастика. Не вздумай их прятать от меня.

— Ты не думаешь, что моя шея будет здорово отвлекать тебя от охоты, и…

— Я думаю о том, как трахну тебя, вцепившись зубами в холку.

— …И я действительно был в ярости, — Неро жарко выдыхает от такого заявления и закрывает глаза, улыбаясь и с готовностью забываясь под кусачими поцелуями.

Данте коротко кивает, будто соглашается — _да, ты был в ярости, ты имел полное право быть в ярости, голодный демоненок. Давай перейдем к чему-нибудь более интересному, потому что разговоры о «том вечере, когда один наглый инкуб провалился, пытаясь убедить одного наглого охотника, что тот мечтает повалить на кровать не вскипающего по щелчку пальцев мальчишку, а собственного брата», мягко говоря, не нравятся ни одной из заинтересованных сторон._

Неро шикарно смотрится на его коленях, когда медленно насаживается на каменный член и стискивает зубы, чтобы не проронить ни единого провокационного звука. Он честно пытается быть благодарным Данте за то, что он отказывается от своих намерений и позволяет нервному демону — только сегодня, ребенок, не надейся так просто от меня отделаться — не подставлять ему поясницу, но, черт побери, Данте лыбится так самодовольно, что рискует получить кулаком в нос. 

И Неро ни за что не признает, что этот совершенно шальной взгляд, черный от похоти, возбуждает его ничуть не меньше, чем распирающее чувство наполненности и скольжения в бережно растянутых мышцах. Он клянется — от горячей плоти _внутри_ остаются ожоги. По крайней мере, Данте шипит, как — жаровня — от боли, когда Неро переводит дух, поднимает бедра — на пробу — и сразу же опускается обратно с тихим шлепком, сжимаясь еще сильнее. Кажется, даже извиниться потом пытается. Он же инкуб — должен сразу поймать ритм, угадать, что понравится партнеру, забить на сладкую судорогу, из-за которой колени не слушаются и разъезжаются, утопая в пушистом одеяле.

Но ничего из этого у него не получается. Неро в первый раз в своей чертовой жизни ощущает, как расплавленный разум собирается липкими каплями на висках и срывается вниз, разбиваясь о чужую влажную кожу. Он не сдерживается и завороженно проводит по груди Данте, спотыкаясь о выступающие ключицы и соскальзывая ниже, упираясь ладонями в прохладную — ох, черт — подушку. Данте тихо фыркает и поворачивает голову, оставляя на его запястье смазанный поцелуй, а потом, видимо, устает быть нежным и сдержанным и помогает Неро, удерживая его под ягодицами.

И толкается вверх, выбивая из демона первый сдавленный стон.

Самое худшее, что Неро находит в протяжных, пока что неторопливых движениях, — он никак не может засунуть к чертям собачьим паскудное чувство, что он — кровожадный демон, сыто мурлыкающий на ухо пыхтящему человеку — не заслуживает… Всего этого. Но лучшее — раскаленный ком, распирающий изнутри низ живота…

Самое лучшее — в какой-то момент Неро перестает цепляться за мысли в отчаянной попытке не потерять контроль и зачем-то отплатить Данте за каждое ласковое прикосновение. Отплатить Данте, который ведет себя, как настоящая сволочь, и, вероятно, как раз заслуживает немного попотеть на благо партнера… Горячая головка его члена на очередном толчке почти выскальзывает из распаленного тела, и Неро недовольно мычит, дергая ягодицами, и насаживается сам. Данте охает — вот так, пацан — и продолжает дразнить чувствительного мальчишку, слишком поплывшего от непривычного удовольствия, чтобы осознавать, что его дразнят. Он выходит почти до конца, придерживает Неро, не позволяя насадиться сразу, а потом толкается — так глубоко, чтобы мальчишка чувствовал контраст поджимающимися мышцами. Чтобы стонал на каждом движении и кусал его шею, упираясь лбом во взмокшую подушку.

Чтобы не замечал, как с каждым толчком Данте вбивается в него все яростнее. 

Неро и не замечает. Ничего не замечает. Только благодарно хрипит, не находя в себе сил на полноценные стоны, когда промежутки между вспышками острого удовольствия становятся все короче, а чертов пульсирующий комок уже начинает давить на собственный член, не находя выхода и будто бы в отместку рассыпаясь по мышцам яркими искрами. Снова и снова. С короткими передышками. Без передышек. Без всякой жалости к дрожащему и скулящему демону, не способному даже молить о пощаде.

Эта мука кажется Неро бесконечной, но какая-то часть расколотого разума — наконец дорвавшаяся до бездонного источника — все равно жадно рычит, когда Данте в последний раз вздергивает бедра и останавливается, довольно откидываясь на подушки и забывая о своем партнере на каких-то пару секунд — не позволяя ему ни соскользнуть с члена, ни продолжить такие сладкие движения. Неро стряхивает наваждение и давит в себе постыдную обиду — он не будет вести себя, как ребенок, у которого отобрали конфету. Не будет просить, унижаться или льстить этому самодовольному…

Приласкать себя самостоятельно Данте тоже не позволяет. Перехватывает запястья и выпрямляется, роняя Неро на матрас. Распаренная, гиперчувствительная кожа мгновенно покрывается мурашками от соприкосновения с прохладной, топорщащейся простыней. Неро чувствует каждую чертову складку, хотя ему очень хочется чувствовать кое-что другое. До фанатизма и ярких вспышек перед глазами. 

Он смотрит на Данте с вызовом, но, вероятно, проваливается, потому что охотник только глумливо усмехается, заводя его руки за голову и снова накрывая своим раскаленным телом.

— Тебе придется лечь на живот, _Неро_ , — вкрадчивый шепот простреливает поясницу, и Неро хочет сделать все, что попросит Данте, лишь бы он не останавливался и позволил ему кончить. _Пожалуйста. Прошу_. — Без компромиссов.

И врезать ему. Как же Неро хочет врезать этому настырному…

Прохладная подушка под щекой ни черта его не отрезвляет. В теле все еще горят отголоски наслаждения, так что Неро просто не находит причин бояться. Он знает — будет хорошо. А потом — Неро яростно краснеет от смущения, когда понимает, что ни капельки в этом не сомневается — очень хорошо. Сопротивление и пустая гордость только оттянут удовольствие, до сладкой боли сводящее низ живота. 

Данте с тихим, нервирующим мурлыканьем поправляет вздернутые бедра и давит на поясницу, показывая мальчишке, в каком положении ему самому будет комфортнее радовать любовника срывающимися стонами. И притирается между упругих ягодиц твердеющим членом.

С этого ракурса возбужденный Неро выглядит еще…

_Неро. Неро. Вот черт._

_Кто в своем уме сделал бы ему больно?_

Мальчишка обхватывает руками подушку, утыкается в нее носом и кричит, когда Данте входит на всю длину и сразу же срывается на прежний ритм, мгновенно возвращая Неро на самый край, на котором он балансирует катастрофически, издевательски, мучительно долго. Прогибаясь в пояснице и пытаясь удержаться на дрожащих локтях, покорно подставляя Данте чувствительную холку.

***

Неро подтверждает все домыслы про сытых демонов, энергично скачущих по потолку после хорошей кормежки, и сбегает в душ, как только выдохшийся человек отпускает его из медвежьих объятий и раскалывается, где у него хранятся полотенца и чистое белье. Данте остается в кровати, смакуя едва различимую резь в висках. После значительного перерыва между партнерами боль от истощения почти не проявляет себя — в теле остается еще предостаточно энергии, которой можно долго делиться с этим ласковым и пугливым ребенком. Наспех ополаскивающим потное тело и замирающим в дверном проеме, нерешительно дербаня стащенную из комода футболку. Неро думает, что новый напарник — новый любовник, который, кажется, Неро так хочется, чтобы ему это не просто казалось, нарывается на продолжительные отношения — не пустит инкуба под теплый бок и прогонит за дверь.

То есть, Данте имеет полное право хотя бы потребовать, чтобы к нему под одеяло пробрался кто-то с _другой_ внешностью. В конце концов, он накормил демона, чтобы тот _мог_ сменить обличье, чтобы удовлетворить желания партнера. 

— Ну? — Данте протяжно выдыхает, не открывая глаз и не отрывая головы от мягкой подушки, и хлопает по матрасу.

Вместе с Неро над ним нависает грозовая туча. С волос мальчишки срываются холодные капли воды, а сам он поджимает губы, будто еще секунда — и снова начнет извиняться за что-то смешное и несущественное.

— Я не могу найти у тебя в голове ничего… — теперь Неро не врет. Он честно пытается пробраться в самую сердцевину сладкого запаха, только еще больше сбивающего его с толку, но все, что находит — хрустящую траву в тени широких каштанов. Абсолютную тишину и безветрие. Неро даже не соврет, если скажет, что это — лучшее, что он когда-то впитывал полыхающей кожей. Что ему все еще безумно нравится, как охотник пахнет. Что даже его горечь приходится по вкусу обнаглевшему демону.

— Ну давай, пацан, расскажи мне, о чем фантазирует мужчина, кончивший… Ты считал, сколько раз? — Данте широко усмехается и перехватывает мальчишку за шею, притягивая к себе. По запястью мгновенно стекают холодные капли, щекотно пробирающиеся до самого локтя. — Просто я не считал. Был очень занят тем, что…

— Я понял, — Неро краснеет, но храбрится и целует его, чтобы наконец заткнуть. И почти урчит, получая хоть что-то — ленивые движения губ, теплые пальцы, массирующие холку, жаркое дыхание, оседающее на щеках — в ответ. Много чего получая. 

Он засыпает, укладываясь мокрым затылком на плечо Данте, и мгновенно проваливается в зыбкую темноту.

Все это — блаженная ночная прохлада, ломкие подушки, шумное дыхание под самым ухом, вечное ощущение чьего-то присутствия, размеренный шелест листьев, скрип рам, обломанная ветка, отстукивающая гулкую мелодию по оконному стеклу… Все сливается в единое воспоминание, доверху заполненное липкими свечами, мягко тыкающимися в лицо и оставляющими на губах вязкий сироп. Сладкий, если провести языком. Еще слаще — если уткнуться носом в чужие ключицы и позволить сгрести себя в крепкие объятья.

Под утро излишне бодрый — одетый, замотавшийся в свои бесконечные ремни и даже приготовивший какой-никакой завтрак — Данте стаскивает сонного ребенка с кровати вместе с простыней, а потом нависает над ним на вытянутых руках, посмеиваясь над тем, как забавно Неро путается щиколотками в ткани и пытается сообразить, что происходит и где он находится.

— Подъем, пацан, — фыркает Данте, останавливая его трепыхания одним протяжным поцелуем. — У тебя десять минут на переодевания и перекус. Нас ждет кое-что громадное и плотоядное. Потрясающе, правда? Не говори мне, что ты не рад!

— Я в восторге, — Неро отпихивает его локтем и выползает из стальной хватки, ворча больше для вида.

Сердце колотится так, будто на улице — залитой желтым солнцем — начинается ливень с градом. Но — не от испуга. Неро не может определить истинную причину.

Но в течение следующей недели он успешно зарабатывает себе первый шрам, слишком часто и невовремя отвлекаясь на этот сбитый ритм.


	5. Chapter 5

_Настоящая_ охота запросто выматывает даже молодого демона, чьи вены искрят и трещат, как оголенные провода, подключенные к неиссякаемому источнику энергии.

Неро вскидывает револьвер с четким намерением сыграть на свою жизнь с кровожадной тварью, выныривающей из-за поворота на звук их шагов. На границе зрения — в ослепляющей темноте — мелькает гибкое чешуйчатое туловище. Один раз. Два. Три. Чудовище, уже ловившее ощеренной пастью зазнавшихся охотников, знает правила. Знает, что промедливший проиграет. Уставший проиграет. Промахнувшийся мимо живой мишени проиграет.

Неро обучается этому в первый же день.

Из них с Данте получаются потрясающие — мишени — напарники. Только патронов требуется в два раза больше, потому что Неро, как настоящий инкуб, без труда видит уязвимости в чьей-то броне, но просто не может справиться с зудом — в груди — под кожей, чтобы упустить такой шанс, обождать и поймать момент, расплатившись малой кровью. Он стреляет в тот же миг, когда демон распахивает пасть, вспарывая нежное нёбо парой разрывных патронов. 

И захлебывается от адреналина, слыша одобрительный смех, дробящийся и отскакивающий от осыпающихся стен раскатистым эхом.

«Так держать, пацан!»

И накрепко влюбляется в усталость, бесконечностью позже наступающую на задники его берцев в темноте чужой прихожей.

Обувь слетает в темный угол, а в босые ступни впиваются мелкие песчинки. Но Неро не обращает на них никакого внимания, уже привычно обтирая ноги о ковер и упрямо хромая к дивану, чтобы сбросить кобуру на журнальный столик и наконец-то завалиться…

— Пацан, не хочешь меня раздеть? — Данте — горячий, мягкий и разморенный — опирается спиной на стену и откидывает голову, демонстрируя мальчишке влажную шею с переполненными венами, так сладко пульсирующими, если накрыть их губами или ладонью, зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы. — Кажется, я натер кожу. Не могу поднять руки.

— Дряхлеешь, старик, — Неро беззлобно фыркает и — как в трансе — пробирается к своему соблазну, только чудом отвлекаясь от беззастенчивого разглядывания грудных мышц, на каждом вздохе натягивающих тугие ремни. — На кой черт ты вообще нацепил новые? Я же говорил, что этим все закончится.

Взгляд с трудом фокусируется на пряжках, еще не потускневших от многочисленных вылазок, но ловкие пальцы справляются с ледяными застежками и вслепую. Данте благодарно вздыхает и опускается лбом на подставленное плечо, когда оковы отлипают от саднящей кожи и сползают на пол с тихим звяканьем. Неро цедит что-то злое и обеспокоенное — твою мать, Данте — и помогает ему стянуть еще и протертую футболку.

— Хорошо, что сегодня мы разобрались с нашим другом, правда? — подмышками у Данте красуются две ярко-алые полосы, почти опоясывающие широкие ребра. Треснувшая плоть сочится прозрачной сукровицей, когда Неро мягко и щекотно проводит по контуру раны, обжигая подушечки пальцев. — Еще один день, и я бы сросся со своими детками.

— Придурок, — Неро дует на ссадины и сразу же заливается краской. Потому что Данте, черт побери, не изменяет себе и удовлетворенно стонет, укладывая ладонь на затылок мальчишки, в шутку предлагая ему опуститься ниже. Исключительно для его же удобства! — Вали на диван, — Неро выворачивается из захвата и пихает Данте в бок, тщательно примеряясь, чтобы не попасть по больному.

Данте смеется, но подчиняется. Закидывает ноги на журнальный столик, а руки — за спинку дивана, охая и подставляя полыхающую кожу прохладному ночному воздуху. 

Он даже не думает тянуться к выключателю, поэтому единственным источником света на первом этаже остается круглый фонарь за высокими окнами, обычно заслоненный шелестящей листвой, но сейчас выхватывающий из темноты желтеющий, но постоянно разрастающийся новыми побегами фикус — это не фикус, Данте — на подоконнике, гору грязной посуды в раковине, две чашки, наспех приставленные к мигающей красным диодом кофемашине… 

Даже в темноте мальчишка безошибочно распахивает дверцу шкафчика над микроволновкой, стаскивает с верхней полки красную тканевую аптечку, а потом поднимается на цыпочки и еще секунд десять шарит по деревянным стенкам, прежде чем вытягивает оттуда пачку бинтов. Все это время Данте разглядывает его темный силуэт, лениво щурясь и улыбаясь в ответ на тихое ворчание. 

— Давай, иди сюда, — Данте не повышает голоса и не шевелится, когда Неро сваливает рядом с ним свою добычу, щедро плескает на ватный диск антисептика и пытается нагнуться к охотнику через мешающийся диванный валик, чтобы обработать раны. — Я не буду против, если ты заберешься на мои колени, ребенок, — в доказательство своим словам Данте опускает ступни на пол и садится ровнее, распахивая капкан.

Неро, недовольный закрепившимся прозвищем, поджимает губы, но все же жмется к Данте настолько близко — греет вату, чтобы он не ежился от холода, ласково дует на поврежденные места и бережно обходит их, натирая покрасневшую кожу вокруг успокаивающей мазью, — что это занятие перерастает банальную помощь напарнику и превращается в странную прелюдию. Во всяком случае, перевязанный и обласканный Данте счастливо мурлычет и плюет на боль в мышцах, обнимая мальчишку за талию и тычась носом под его скулу. Потому что измотанного Неро иначе, кроме как высшим удовольствием, назвать не получается. Мальчишка не упрямится, не читает лекции про истощение в результате излишних контактов с демонами похоти и почти не смущается, когда шероховатые ладони ныряют на поясницу и ведут выше, задирая футболку и пересчитывая мурашки на разгоряченной коже.

Наоборот — ерзает, отпихивая коленом бесполезную теперь аптечку, упирается руками в спинку дивана и нависает над самодовольно ухмыляющимся охотником. Бодает его лбом и сам смеется, наслаждаясь тонким, едва пробивающимся сквозь поволоку усталости запахом. Он целует Данте всего один раз, почти целомудренно накрывая горячие губы. Закрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает, отсчитывая десять, двадцать, трид… бесконечность долгих секунд, прежде чем рухнуть на спину, выскользнув из неохотно размыкающихся объятий.

— Еще минута — и, клянусь, я вырублюсь прямо здесь, — оправдывается Неро, пряча полыхающие скулы в сгибе локтя. Он действительно хочет задрать собственную футболку, прижаться к Данте обнаженной кожей и умело расстегнуть последний ремень, сковывающий его охотника, но веки слипаются, а мысли становятся густыми и вязкими, как та же охлаждающая мазь, забившаяся под короткие ногти. 

— Ясно, — голос Данте доносится будто через толщу воды, но его ладони, продолжающие бездумно блуждать по, кажется, не способным расслабиться без этих прикосновений икрам — самый надежный якорь, не позволяющий Неро окончательно провалиться в беспамятство. — Я вообще думал, что после сегодняшнего придется тащить твою полумертвую тушу на своем горбу.

— Хей, я выносливее, чем ты думаешь! — в отместку Неро выставляет вперед пятку, норовя аккуратно ткнуть зазнавшегося охотника в плечо. И совсем не сопротивляется, когда Данте ловит его за щиколотку и скользит выше, заставляя гибко прогнуться навстречу томлению в пояснице и покорно развести ноги, чтобы охотник с комфортом устроился между ними.

— _Еще_ выносливее? — Данте воодушевленно урчит и _задирает его футболку_ , чтобы поскорее уткнуться лбом чуть ниже ключиц и… видимо, замереть, переводя дыхание. В глазах давно темнеет, а горизонтальное положение тем более не способствует мыслительному процессу. 

По-хорошему, им обоим стоит подняться на второй этаж, переплестись конечностями и хорошенько отоспаться, понадеявшись, что Кредо сжалится над своими временными — нет на свете ничего более постоянного, чем Кредо — подопечными и отправит на следующую вылазку кого-нибудь другого. Ту же Мэри, которая целую неделю прохлаждается в комнате отдыха и, кажется, всерьез злится на Неро за его истинно демоническую _выносливость_ и неумение уступать, когда дело касается самых больших и опасных тварей, с которыми неугомонному мальчишке обязательно хочется повидаться лично.

По-хорошему. Но взмокший Неро с черными, расплывшимися зрачками и сбитым дыханием, так опрометчиво привалившийся к своему напарнику после очередного затяжного сражения… Данте с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не плюнуть на шастающего неподалеку демона и не раскрыть мальчишку, прижав его к ближайшей стене. А сейчас Неро и вовсе лежит под ним в состоянии, которое едва ли можно назвать менее возбуждающим. Беспомощный, сонный. Готовый принимать горячие ласки, но не способный дать ничего взамен.

Данте ничего и не нужно. Ничего, кроме…

Он недовольно фыркает и сползает еще ниже, укладываясь виском прямиком на поджимающийся живот.

— Что ты делаешь? — Неро снова смеется, накрывая охотника с его щекотными, лезущими во все стороны волосами футболкой.

— Ты теплый, — Данте закрывает глаза и мгновенно понимает, что никуда они сегодня не поднимутся — останутся валяться в обнимку на узком, жестком диване. И вряд ли об этом пожалеют. — А завтра обещали снег.

— Сколько тебе лет, старик? Ты что, смотрел прогноз погоды? 

— Гожусь тебе в отцы, пацан, — Данте просовывает руки под его спину, а Неро в ответ неосознанно сминает ноющие плечи, разгоняя по позвоночнику электрические разряды. — Я должен был проверить, что не застряну где-нибудь со своим байком. 

Неро коротко кивает, фыркая что-то вроде — _окей, принято. Старик._ И отключается, совсем разнежившись от тепла, теперь расцветающего вязким томлением в том месте, куда утыкается губами все еще гладящий его лопатки Данте.

Кажется, они прикрывают глаза всего на пару минут, а на веках недовольно хмурящегося инкуба уже начинают танцевать алые блики. Неро тихо стонет — наверняка какой-то придурок паркуется у подъезда и залипает в свой мобильник, забыв вырубить чертовы фары — и пытается отвернуться от окна, не потревожив влажно сопящего охотника. С головой накрытого тонкой, но все-таки не пропускающей свет футболкой, и поэтому успешно избегающего всех неприятностей, связанных с резким пробуждением.

Неро вжимает его в спинку дивана и сворачивается в клубок, пряча замерзший нос в мягких волосах. И замирает, щедро хлебнув обескураживающей сладости, после которой во рту собирается липкая слюна, а живот сводит от предвкушения. Данте будто издевается, сквозь сон подхватывая мальчишку под коленом и удерживая от позорного падения на пол, намертво вплавляя пальцы в чувствительную кожу. Вторая ладонь скользит с лопаток на шею и накрывает трогательно выступающие позвонки. 

Держит и успокаивает. Как всегда. Неро выдыхает и тоже обнимает его, укладывая руку чуть ниже тугой повязки. Бережно и ласково. Чтобы не навредить, не сделать больно, не разбудить уставшего охотника раньше времени. Раньше обеда или…

Или уже обед?

Голые ветви, пропускающие — свет фонаря и — яркий солнечный свет, покрываются толстым слоем невесомого, пушистого снега. Белого, как лепестки каштанов, и сверкающего. Но Неро узнаёт об этом только под вечер, когда неохотно выползает из медвежьей хватки своего человека и промаргивается, растирая ладонями онемевшие щеки. 

Проходит полгода, а его светлые глаза до сих пор побаливают, если резко поднять голову и уставиться на ослепляющий прямоугольник окна, расчерченный прозрачными занавесками. Как и у Данте. В точности, как у Данте.

***

Вот дьявол.

Неро решает, что им следует поговорить. А потом залезает на спину Данте, вжимается коленями в широкие ребра и скалится так, что болят щеки, упрямо заталкивая ему за шиворот снежок, тающий в покрасневших пальцах и затекающий под рукав осенней куртки. Данте — специально, черт побери! — теряет равновесие, опрокидывает неугомонного ребенка в сугроб и заваливается следом, крепко удерживая его за ноги и заставляя сполна насладиться моментальной местью. И первым морозом, быстро сходящим на нет и облепляющим их обоих с ног до головы.

Они катаются по парковой дорожке, почти сбивают с ног случайного прохожего, закидывают друг друга снегом, уже не тратя время на лепку снежков — просто сгребая локтями целые сугробы и… И целуются. Неро отрывается от горячих губ, чтобы хлебнуть воздуха, потому что одновременно смеяться, целоваться и дышать не получается, как он ни старается, и тут же прижимается снова. Чтобы спустя пару мгновений оказаться погребенным под снегом. И под Данте.

И как, должно быть, странно они выглядят со стороны. Похожие, как родственники, промокшие до нитки, раскрасневшиеся и…

Ну, Данте еще красив до чертиков. С невыносимыми искрами на дне черных зрачков — легче легкого забыть, сколько охотнику на самом деле лет, и принять его за своего ровесника, уже, вроде бы, повзрослевшего, но никогда не отказывающегося от потрясающих безумств. Настоящий возраст Данте выдают только лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз, но Неро упирается лбом ему в висок, переводит дух и, конечно же, задыхается по второму кругу.

Потому что ему _нравятся_ эти морщинки. Очень сильно. Почти так же сильно, как ощущение, что Данте… счастлив вместе со своим демоном? Наглым и несносным, прячущим замерзшие пальцы под его футболкой — рядом с чистой и чудом не промокшей повязкой — и легко накрывающим губами такие же морщинки в уголке его губ. Не только из-за того, что там — слаще всего. Но Неро не отрицает — почему-то, да, слаще.

— Так мы никогда не дойдем до бюро, — Данте отстраняется и первым поднимается с земли, потому что его любовник, облепленный сосульками по самую макушку, так по-детски отказывается замечать, что уже дрожит и кутается в не предназначенную для такой погоды куртку.

— Точно, — Неро поджимает губы, позволяя выкопать себя из такого удобного сугроба и поставить на ноги, — мы же шли в бюро.

И хотели кое о чем поговорить. По крайней мере, Неро хотел. Но еще ни разу не открыл рот, чтобы разрушить свой хрупкий мирок, существующий исключительно из-за того, что он — кровожадный и ненасытный демон — позволяет себе думать, что Данте настолько фиксируется на потрясающей шее, гибкой пояснице, вздернутом вверх копчике… Что не обращает внимания на более провокационные вещи. 

Может, действительно не обращает. Неро так легко в это верить, потому что Данте никогда не упоминает ни о своем брате, ни о неудачном облике. Вместо этого ерошит колючие волосы, соскальзывает на холку и притягивает Неро к себе, утыкаясь носом в макушку и мурлыча от щекотных поцелуев, которые мальчишка щедро рассыпает по его ключицам. 

Только _иногда_ Данте требует нежности, потому что…

Неро знает, что его зовут Вергилий. И что Данте скучает по нему точно так же, как сам Неро скучает по безмятежному детству — горечь, расцветающая под их ребрами, со временем переплетается настолько плотно, что демон перестает различать, где заканчивается его собственная тоска и начинаются прочитанные эмоции Данте. 

Просто в какой-то момент — Неро не исключает, что в самую первую ночь, когда он плавился от желания отплатить охотнику за разрывающее его наслаждение — это становится чем-то привычным. Неро чувствует, когда охотнику становится плохо, и сам приходит — подсаживается на диван, вытягивает из-под задницы плетеный плед и укрывает их обоих с головой. Или вытаскивает Данте на улицу — на детскую площадку со слишком узкими и низкими качелями, в парк с жадными утками, катающимися по зеркальной линзе пруда за сердобольными прохожими, которым не посчастливилось купить парочку слоек в пекарне через дорогу. Или в кафе, где Данте пачкает кончик его носа клубничным санди, удерживает мальчишку за ворот футболки, смахивает сливки юрким языком, а потом говорит — ты сладкий. И смеется.

Неро смеется вместе с ним. Конечно же. Как только справляется с оглушающим смущением, окрашивающим его кожу в клубнично-алый и мешающим сделать вдох.

 _Неро сам к нему приходит_ , вовсе не считая себя за _назойливого, голодного инкуба_. Потому что _хочет приходить_. Хочет приходить _к Данте_. Оставаться _с Данте_. Делать все, чтобы Данте и дальше _был счастлив_. 

Потому что Данте — это Данте. Неро каждую ночь кричит в подушку, не боясь получить по шее от разбуженной Нико, потому что сам понимает — это объяснение все только путает. Но Неро не жалеет об этом, с трудом успокаивая сладко сжимающееся сердце, сбивающееся с ритма каждый раз, когда Данте улыбается, оборачиваясь на него через плечо. А не опускает взгляд.

Иногда он опускает взгляд. И Неро без раздумий тащит его в парк, в пекарню за хлебом для уток, на диван, в кровать… Не замечая, что все чаще в такие дни сам неудачливый демоненок с самого утра хмурится по совершенно отстраненной причине, а Данте всего лишь спотыкается о сведенные к переносице брови и отворачивается, чтобы поскорее разрушить иллюзию и перестать видеть в своем мальчишке другого человека. По которому он очень тоскует, да. До сладкой горечи, которую так приятно разрушать протяжными, горячими поцелуями неугомонного Неро.

Эти чертовы полгода оказываются слишком плотно набиты событиями, из-за которых мальчишке приходится — не очень умело — прятать от него глупую улыбку.  
И быстрое течение, подхватившее любовников в самом начале этих странных отношений, относит их все дальше и дальше от серьезных разговоров. Все случается будто само собой. Без демонического чутья, точных расчетов и танцев с бубнами. Неро преступно редко вскидывается, уходя в мутную воду на очередном пороге, и думает.

Недостаточно часто, позволяя себе слишком много поблажек, но все же думает. Какая-то часть разума не позволяет мальчишке относиться к их связи _пренебрежительно_. И Неро не знает, мешается это ему, или…

Данте уходит выслушивать нудный инструктаж от довольного проделанной работой начальства, а неприкаянный инкуб заваливается на бесформенный пуфик в комнате отдыха — поближе к обогревателю, накрытому его промокшей курткой. Неро планирует потратить свободное время на размышления о том, что конкретно он скажет Данте, если в ответ на поджатые губы охотник не потащит его в постель, а качнет головой и бросит нарочито небрежное — валяй, пацан, давай придадим этой херне немного смысла.

Но вместо этого, как назло, вспоминает прошедшую весну. Эти полгода смазываются для него в единую мутную киноленту, в которой яркими вспышками проносятся огромные зубастые демоны, Данте, лесополоса за городом, где ноги увязают по колено, и сделать шаг — почти титанический труд, сдержанно улыбающийся Кредо, зачитывающий очередной рапорт, в котором его, Неро, заслуги признают даже самыми консервативные охотники, Данте, обжигающий горло ликер… Кажется, апельсиновый. Точно апельсиновый. С сорокапроцентным содержанием спирта. И синим пламенем, танцующим над ровной каймой бокала.

Данте. Снова Данте, который кладет руку на его плечо, пьяно хохочет, переводит дух и советует — не прижимайся губами — горячо. Неро жмется к его виску и кивает. 

Он запоминает окончание весеннего сезона только потому, что внезапно понимает — болтающий без умолку Данте так редко говорит что-то по существу. Увиливает, льстит, подшучивает, доводя мальчишку до белого каления, дожидается, пока единственным вопросом, зудящим на его языке, останется — какого, блять, черта? — и только потом благоволит спуститься к разъяренному ребенку, чтобы… Наверное, чтобы его вкрадчивые ответы имели больший вес. Со временем Неро соглашается, что, да, тактика работает четко и отлажено, потому что тихий хрипящий голос потом еще долго звенит в ушах. Но привыкнуть к этому не может.

Заканчивается весна. Они пьют горячий ликер, будто за древними стенами испещренного трещинами бюро не стоит знойная жара, от которой вскипает даже асфальт. Неро сидит на диване, стараясь не шевелиться и не отлипнуть от единственной поддержки — такого же пьяного, не затыкающегося ни на секунду Данте, а рядом с ними ютится еще десяток матерых охотников, распивающих высококлассный виски. Данте обещал, что проставится, если его новый напарник не сбежит в первый месяц, — Данте держит свое слово.

Только Неро кажется, что проходит всего пару дней — ему до сих пор так кажется, — один из которых они катаются по бесконечной кровати, стараясь приласкать каждый сантиметр обнаженной кожи партнера, а второй — ищут в чвакающих болотах слетевший с ноги ботинок.

Но проходит месяц, Данте хвастается своим уловом — и трясет мальчишку за плечо, будто говорит вовсе не про побежденных демонов, — опрокидывает в себя еще один бокал синего огня и спрашивает:

— Ну, как ты? 

Неро не сразу понимает, что Данте обращается к нему, потому что ловит — искры перед глазами — ускользающие мысли и с трудом складывает их в слова. Но пожимает плечами, опуская голову опасно близко к коленям.

— Ты так и не рассказал… — он выпрямляется, укладываясь затылком на широкую грудную клетку, и прикрывает глаза, нежась от вплетающихся в волосы пальцев. — Ты не рассказал, почему отшивал всех, кого к вам… кого к вам приводил Кредо. И не рассказал, почему взял меня.

— Я решил, что ты все уже понял, — Данте и не думает отступать от своей схемы. Но пальцы мягко массируют упругую ложбинку на загривке, и Неро, конечно же, все ему прощает.

— А я не понял, — и недовольно урчит. Потому что говорливые охотники мешают ему перелезть на удобные колени, уткнуться лбом в широкую шею и провалиться в небытие, чтобы проснуться спустя пару часов и застать распаленного подобным поведением Данте, размашисто притирающегося между его ягодиц тверд…

Данте долго молчит, и Неро начинает казаться, что он отобьется чем-то банальным — _ты выносливый, сильный и ловкий. Твой демонический слух не раз спасал нам жизни. В нашей профессии слишком много крови, и неженкам тут не место._ Но Данте — никогда — его не разочаровывает. Целует в висок, совсем как маленького ребенка, и роняет, как что-то самой собой разумеющееся:

— Ты ловишь кайф от хорошей драки, но знаешь цену любой жизни. И сражаешься не ради того, чтобы ее отнять. Я слишком часто встречал людей… меняющих эти понятия местами.

Кажется, в ответ Неро что-то невразумительно булькает, окончательно хмелея от подобной похвалы. И все-таки опускается на колени своего охотника — соскальзывает с груди и пристраивается щекой на удобных бедрах. Оглушительно краснея и даже не думая скрывать этого факта ни от улюлюкающих охотников, ни от паскудно ухмыляющегося Данте.

Весна заканчивается, и Неро тонет, уходя под воду без всякого сопротивления. Потом заканчивается жаркое лето. С бултыхающимися в пруду утками и ночными телепередачами. И, видимо, осень. 

Над подсыхающей курткой поднимается пар, и Неро нехотя сдвигается с пуфика, чтобы перевернуть ее другой стороной. Тяжелая дверь за его спиной тихо скрипит, и в комнату отдыха заваливается воодушевленная Мэри. Неро вдыхает полной грудью, смеряет девушку абсолютно невидящим взглядом, помечает табличкой «не Данте» и забывает даже поздороваться, смакуя в памяти потрясающие вещи, происходившие этой осенью в издевательски коротких промежутках между охотой. Не менее потрясающей и…

Мэри не устраивает откровенное игнорирование своей персоны, поэтому она возвышается над забывшимся инкубом и буквально прилепляет ему на лоб новый рапорт. Может быть, последний в этом сезоне.

— Этот — мой, — девушка вздергивает нос и скрещивает руки на груди, явно не собираясь выслушивать какие-либо возражения.

— Окей, — Неро подхватывает несчастный листок, бегло скользит взглядом по пометке «семь метров в холке» и безропотно протягивает его обратно. В любом другом случае он вцепился бы в такого зверя зубами и когтями, лишь бы не отдавать охотнице, но сейчас… Неро мечется между сладкими воспоминаниями и почти болезненной необходимостью сказать Данте хоть что-то, когда они снова окажутся один на один сегодня вечером. Для незначительного настоящего просто не остается места.

— Знаешь, весь смысл пропадает, если ты так просто сдаешься, — Мэри ловко подсаживается на валик дивана, продолжая нависать над поникшим инкубом. — Несносный ребенок. Я почти чувствую себя виноватой!

— Извини, я не специально, — Неро задирает голову и щурится свету лампочек на потолке. Мэри, подсвеченная с затылка ярким ореолом-нимбом, кривит губы. И демон признает — она может строить любые гримасы, но все равно останется святой. Вероятно, единственной, кто способен вытерпеть своего друга и его карманного инкуба.

— Еще хуже! — девушка протяжно вздыхает и заваливается на диван, предвкушая неловкие вопросы. Между ней и Неро натягивается звенящее напряжение, и мальчишка против воли возвращается в реальность. — Даже не думай, что я начну спрашивать, что случилось. Знать этого не хочу.

— Ты знаешь, — он закрывает глаза, чтобы помешать этому, но проваливается.

Мэри все про них знает. Именно она рассказывает Неро про Вергилия. Правда, не про их ссору двадцать лет назад и даже не про причины, по которым Данте греет под боком инкуба с его внешностью. Девушка точно так же скрещивает руки и фыркает — «Вергилий. Имя, которое тебе не стоит произносить вслух, если хочется и дальше пастись около этой кормушки. Вергилий». И больше мальчишка ничего из нее не вытягивает. Глупости, возможно, но иногда Неро кажется, что Мэри больше волнуется за него, чем за своего старого друга. И это заставляет нервничать еще сильнее.

— Я внезапно понял, — звучит смешно и жалко, — что прошло полгода. А я, ну, _такой_. До сих пор.

— Фантастика, — тянет Мэри, разводя руками. — И что ты хочешь от меня? — не злобно, но и не участливо. 

Но кое-что Неро уясняет еще в тот день, когда Данте впервые накрывает тяжелой ладонью его позвонки, — Мэри не хочет быть человеком, вносящим ясность в их отношения. Из-за природного благоразумия или обиды на Данте за периодические напоминания о каком-то «косяке», после вопросов о котором парочка мычит и жует языки, оставляя Неро строить догадки в гордом одиночестве.

Как будто у него не находится других вещей, так успешно забивающих раскалывающуюся голову.

— Скажи, — Неро сглатывает и прячет глаза в сгибе локтя, — скажи, что Данте не пошлет меня нахер, когда я попытаюсь поговорить с ним.

— Когда? Неплохо, — Мэри смакует звенящую тишину и треплет нервы нетерпеливому ребенку, прежде чем отвечает. — Данте не пошлет тебя нахер. Он мог бы послать. Если бы считал секс с тобой чем-то грязным или… Если бы Данте считал, что делает что-то постыдное и неправильное, и боялся, что ты загонишь его в угол своими кривыми попытками расставить все по полочкам. Но он _не считает_.

— Это он тебе так сказал? — грудная клетка внезапно становится совсем невесомой, а сердце сладко сжимается, разнося эту легкость по широким артериям. И Неро с трудом сохраняет беспристрастное выражение лица. Зачем-то.

— Вроде того. В контексте «отъебись, детка, я знаю, что делаю», — Мэри нарочито лениво переворачивается на бок, подпирая ладонью щеку. — Эй, Неро, — но быстро сбрасывает с себя напускное безразличие. — Мне нравится, что хотя бы ты относишься к этому серьезно. 

— Но..?

— Никаких «но». Ты хорошо влияешь на Данте. И он это замечает. Поэтому я буду рада, если вы, знаешь, перейдете на новый уровень.

Мэри говорит это так просто — охотники многое делают _просто_ , — но Неро все равно опускает взгляд — совсем как это делает Данте — и силится выдавить из себя хотя бы намек на улыбку. Его, вроде бы, поддерживают, а это дорогого стоит. Это буквально то, что Неро никогда не надеялся получить от людей — от Мэри и Кредо, ради которых он теперь полезет и в пекло — с безусловным правом стрелять в него на поражение. Но… Новый уровень? С демоном похоти? Хорошая шутка. Неро почему-то не смешно. 

Он не хочет переходить с Данте на _новый уровень_. Не видит этот _новый уровень_. Только упирается ладонями в острую кромку мутного, непроглядного льда, потому что даже не представляет, что бывает лучше. Что кто-то может относиться к нему, не как к удобному любовнику, внимательному партнеру, хорошему напарнику или товарищу. Для кровожадного демона не существует понятий вне этих рамок. 

Неро _уже_ захлебывается благодарностью и действительно дорожит всеми званиями, которых удостаивается за прошедшие полгода. Дорожит молчаливым признанием Кредо, шутливыми соревнованиями с Мэри и.. Данте. Целиком и полностью. Взамен обласканный инкуб всего лишь хочет сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы Данте больше не кривился от горечи, натыкаясь боковым зрением на выбитый в памяти силуэт.

Может, Неро слишком расслабляется, позволяя себе усыпить бдительность, но он уже давно не чувствует у своего человека даже мимолетных желаний, направленных на других людей. Данте видит в своих фантазиях подрагивающие ресницы — светлые, как и у него, но сейчас темнеющие от выступающей влаги, — острые скулы, шикарную шею, крепкий пресс, поджимающийся на каждом толчке… И довольно рокочущий демон подначивает самого себя — все в порядке, все так и должно быть, ему понравится, если ты продержишься еще немного, а потом все-таки сорвешься и заскулишь. Тебе ведь хочется скулить? Смотри, _Данте хочется, чтобы ты скулил!_

_От собственного голоса становится горячо и сладко._

Неро решит все проблемы, если сменит облик. У него останется подтянутое тело, выступающие позвонки и гибкая поясница. И потрясающие навыки, каждый раз приводящие Данте в восторг! 

Только за эти полгода он учится воспринимать почти безвозмездную нежность и безоговорочное принятие его природы, как должное. И готовится дорого за это расплатиться, потому что…

 _Он решит все проблемы, если сумеет сменить облик_. Потому что только так он останется с Данте. Больше всего в жизни он хочет остаться с Данте. Конечно же, если Данте позволит. Неро готов не просто сменить облик, а вылезти из кожи, если Данте позволит ему притираться щекой к его подушке, если еще раз накроет со спины, прижмется к шейным позвонкам и жарко выдохнет, обнимая мальчишку поперек талии.

Но.

Обломанные ветви не колются и не будят по ночам, привычно отстукивая свой рваный ритм по оконному стеклу. Молодое тело, поделенное поровну между человеческой и демонической кровью, привыкает быть _чем-то одним. Чем-то конкретным. Желанным для человека, к которому накрепко привязывается._

Неро задыхается, будто его действительно замуровывают подо льдом без единой возможности вырваться.  
Чужая кожа прирастает намертво — не соскоблишь. А под ней, во вздутых венах, что-то чернеет и жжется — вся сладкая пыльца, до этого скапливающая в легких, вспыхивает и прогорает до золы.

— Мэри? — Неро смотрит, не моргая, на свои ладони и ждет, когда кровь разнесет отраву по организму. И не дожидается. Кожа остается такой же белоснежной, расчерченной тонкими, едва заметными царапинами от подтаявшего льда. 

— Что? — охотница тяжело вздыхает, разумеется, замечая, как мальчишка дрожит, вспарывая острыми мурашками липнущую к спине футболку.

_Данте видит в нем Вергилия? Он хочет заботиться о своем брате, поэтому так бережно относится к грубому и зубастому демону? С самого первого дня? Так ведь? Так в…_

_Да._

— Нет, — Неро качает головой и впервые жалеет, что _чужие_ пряди не спадают на сведенные брови и не скрывают это жалкое выражение. — Ничего.

— Думаешь, я не отвечу? — Мэри проявляет чудеса терпения, и это тоже режет демона по живому.

— Я не знаю, что спросить, — голова гудит, а переполненные вены, только чудом не чернеющие от расцветающей под сердцем горечи, полыхают. — Я даже не знаю, что сказать Данте. Я не знаю, что хочу сказать, Мэри. Я с самого начала все делаю неправильно и делаю ему больно, но я не хочу ничего менять. Даже если наши отношения неправильные и нездоровые. Я просто не хочу…

_Даже так. Неро согласен даже так. Пусть видит, кого захочет. Только пусть дальше смотрит._

Когда он успел смириться с..?

— Неро, — Мэри резко выпрямляется и сдвигается к самому краю дивана, чтобы заглянуть в лицо поникшему ребенку. — Давай честно. Поверь, Данте не стал бы терпеть назойливого мальчишку, если бы получал от этого мальчишки только головную боль и терзание старых ран. Подумай об этом. А не о той херне, из-за которой сейчас выглядишь в точности, как Вергилий, — девушка раздраженно фыркает. Но взамен ласково сжимает опущенные плечи, встряхивает и держит, пока Неро унимает судорожную дрожь. — Остынь. Не бросайся выяснять отношения только из-за того, что тебе что-то внезапно в голову ударило. Прислушайся к Данте. Не думаешь, что он смертельно обидится, если ты еще раз обвинишь его в «нездоровом» влечении к своему брату? 

Неро усмехается. Вот черт, эта святая — страшная — женщина знает, что плел инкуб-неудачник в первую встречу с ее дорогим другом. Но еще страшнее — Мэри читает его не хуже чистокровной демоницы. Вскрывает плотную чешую, обнажает уязвимую кожу и безжалостно рассекает ее хлесткими словами. Чтобы вложить в рану пахучие, нежные травы, способные устранить всю желчь и гарь, разъедающую Неро изнутри.

Можно спорить, работают ли такие методики, но становится легче. Неро действительно стыдно, что он готов клеймить Данте извращенцем или… К тому же, что плохого в стремлении переложить свои эмоции с человека, о котором ты катастрофически долго и бессмысленно тоскуешь, на кого-то другого? Кого-то, кто с благодарностью примет любую заботу и постарается отплатить за нее в тройном размере. Что плохого, если в процессе светлые эмоции немного сменят тональность? Станут ярче, горячее, безрассуднее. Если никто не будет против, если никто не пострадает?

Не из этого ли прорастают демоны похоти?

Извратить самое сокровенное. Сбросить самое трепетное и нежное до базовых инстинктов. За них так просто ухватиться, так легко раздербанить, взъерошить. Возбудить. Не отвертишься, прижмешь к стене, чтобы только совладать, чтобы остановиться хотя бы столкнувшись, раз тормоза отказывают под безжалостными ласками чудовища, рожденного, чтобы развращать все, к чему прикасается, чтобы портить, делать пригодным для себя, под себя и…

Неро воет, снова съезжая на постыдную дрожь, не унимающуюся даже от ощущения ломкой рубашки, пахнущей свинцовой стружкой, под пальцами. Мэри больше не трясет его, чтобы успокоить. Только вглядывается в беспомощно поджатые губы и ждет — заплачет или нет. Опыт общения с суккубами услужливо подсказывает — будет лучше, если заплачет. Но язык не поворачивается сказать хоть что-то, что подкинет дров в костер чужой истерики. Шипящий и впустую отплевывающий клубы едкого дыма.

Даже дети демонов остаются детьми. А этот мальчишка — раньше времени нахлебавшийся горя — ввязывается в вещи, которые еще не раз заставят его страдать.

— Ладно. Давай еще честнее, — Мэри замолкает, подбирая слова, а потом отсеивает большую часть, способную задеть несносного ребенка. — Ты не успокоишься, если будешь каждый день видеть в зеркале этого человека…

— Я не могу… — Неро не успевает поймать себя за язык и напрямую признается в бессилии. — Пытался, но не могу ни за что зацепиться. Пусто. Совсем.

Мэри фыркает. Ребенок еще и врет, как дышит. Причем, что вдвойне паршиво, самому себе. Но, слава всем богам, с причинами, по которым Неро — кропотливо разрывший бардак в голове ее друга, выкинувший оттуда отретушированных красоток из глянцевых журналов и свивший удобное гнездышко в самом теплом месте — не замечает слона в комнате, разбираться придется самому Данте. 

— Неро, кого ты пытаешься удивить рассказами, что в голове у твоего обожаемого напарника совершенно пусто? Я не об этом. Ты не успокоишься, пока лично не убедишься, что эти двое не испытывают друг к другу… Что эти двое испытывают друг друга исключительно на прочность, — Мэри ухмыляется и понижает голос до заговорщического шепота, крепко удерживая шокированного демоненка за шиворот. — Я пыталась помирить этих идиотов двадцать лет. Но, видимо, все это время воздействовала не с той стороны. Данте — баран, если ты еще не заметил. Весь день рождения ждал звонка от братца, а дождался тебя. Может, это знак?

— П-погоди! — Неро выворачивается из хватки и почти валится на пол, лишь бы сбежать от фанатичной охотницы. — О чем, ты, черт побери, говоришь?

— Ты спрашивал, почему они поссорились, — Мэри обреченно вздыхает. Она все-таки поддается обаянию очередного строящего жалобную мордашку демона. Кто бы сомневался. — Не надейся, что я выложу тебе всю подноготную и упрощу Данте задачу. Пусть сам объясняется, раз ввязался в отношения с инкубом после всего… Не важно. Вергилий с Данте всегда друг друга стоили, но тогда наговорили действительно много херни. Особенно Вергилий. Я предполагаю, что он до сих пор думает, что Данте на него обижается. А Данте, ну…

— Делает вид, что так и есть? — до Неро доходит. — Ты хочешь, чтобы _кто-то_ напрямую сообщил Вергилию, что ему стоит быть… настойчивее?

— Этому _кому-то_ придется вероломно залезть в телефон Данте, чтобы узнать нужный номер.

— Мэри, — Неро смелый, даже безрассудный, но… — Да я и слова выдавить не смогу! Я демон, которых ходит с его обликом и спит с его братом..! 

— И планирует продолжать в том же духе, — режет Мэри. За дверьми комнаты отдыха слышатся приглушенные голоса покончивших с нудными совещаниями охотников, и девушка снова переходит на шепот. — Неро, ты говоришь, что не хочешь, чтобы ему было больно. Но ему больно не из-за тебя, ты-то как раз все делаешь правильно. _Правильно_ , слышишь?

Неро вздрагивает. _Правильно_. Потрясающее слово. Подкупающее его эффективнее прочих, вплавляющееся клеймом на обратную сторону век, где уже горит привычная улыбка его человека — оборачивающегося через плечо и нарочито небрежно сгребающего в охапку плетущегося следом мальчишку. 

— А теперь, — Мэри кивает своим мыслям и поднимается на ноги, — иди умойся. Выглядишь плачевно. А я пока отвлеку твоего ненаглядного. По рукам? — она протягивает ладонь, чтобы помочь Неро подняться.

И Неро почти не колеблется, принимая вместе с помощью и коварный — способный все перевернуть с ног на голову — план. Данте будет счастлив. Больше привязавшемуся к нему инкубу и не требуется.

— По рукам. Хоть я и пожалею.


	6. Chapter 6

Неро умывается ледяной водой, стараясь избавиться от въевшейся под кожу гримасы, но зеркало над покосившейся раковиной продолжает высмеивать мальчишку, отражая привычные, в общем-то, тени, залегшие между сведенных бровей. Раньше Неро хмурился очень часто, но никогда не считал это проблемой. Наоборот. Черту, присущую лишь — он никогда так не ошибался — ему, настойчиво пробивающуюся сквозь любой облик, инкуб встречал, как верного друга. 

Выглядеть злым и кровожадным было выгодно. Настырные придурки в баре мгновенно отшатывались от захмелевшей Нико, как только ее друг отклонялся со своего стула и кромсал их стальным взглядом, ясно намекая, что еще одна выходка — и они вылетят из заведения еще до того, как появится вышибала. И новые знакомые не лезли с тупыми вопросами — _тебе нравятся твои любовники? Ты получаешь, ну… удовольствие от этого? Ты не чувствуешь себя, ну, гря… Ох, извини, кажется, это было грубо._

Почти не лезли.

Кто же знал, что когда-нибудь Неро ответит: _Да. Да, боже. Нет, вроде бы, нет._ И посмеется вместе с ними, пряча от косых взглядов алеющие скулы.

Кто же знал, что у него — не раз и не два — появится причина расслабиться, откинуться на прохладные подушки, закрыть глаза и жалобно прикусить губу, ежась и всхлипывая от щекотки, расцветающей на пояснице от чужого — жаркого и надорванного — дыхания, бередящего чувствительную кожу на сгибе шеи. Кто же знал, что Неро — ощущавший на своем опыте, что такое быть загнанным в угол — найдет угол, где захочет свернуться клубком, подлезть под тяжелую руку и урчать, наслаждаясь грубоватыми пальцами, лениво перебирающими короткие прядки.

В уголках глаз что-то вспыхивает — будто горечь, не сумевшая выплеснуться в кровь, находит другую лазейку — и так же быстро гаснет. В конце концов, не в первый раз Неро скрывает от человека настоящие чувства, подставляя свету только кривую маску. Только в этот раз он вовсе не хочет врать Данте. Просто старается «не выглядеть, как Вергилий».

Получается… криво?

Охотники, вдоволь насмотревшиеся друг на друга на совещании, не собираются вместе, а разбредаются по домам еще до того, как Неро заканчивает водные процедуры и вылезает из укрытия, чтобы сразу оказаться в компании, в которой он чувствует себя почти комфортно. Мэри все еще сидит на диване, но теперь со скучающим видом перебирает вверенное ей снаряжение — пару лишних магазинов с патронами и громадный гарпун, аккуратно запакованный в кожаный чехол с легко отщелкивающимися кнопками — и принимает у Кредо документацию, позволяющую копаться в земле на частной территории какого-то бизнесмена-неудачника, выкупившего участок соснового леса, где гнездовались… Далеко не обещанные перепелки.

— Смотри, как нам повезло с капитаном, — и Данте. Конечно же, Данте. Безошибочно определивший, какой именно пуфик все это время грел его демоненок, и утонувший в нем почти по уши. — Кредо с таким трудом достал дополнительные патроны! Передай ей, чтоб не мазала, — торчит только макушка. И острый язык.

Неро планирует прикусить его, чтобы охотник больше не вздумал язвить своей святой подруге. Поэтому подкрадывается со спины и цепко накрывает каменные плечи, обещая скорую расправу. Не замечая, как тени на переносице разглаживаются и совсем истлевают, не выдерживая натиска ярких лампочек, превращающих эту комнату в очередной угол, в который Неро с удовольствием забьется, если вдруг станет совсем тоскливо.

Лампочек. Конечно же, лампочек.

— Она никогда не мажет, — Мэри не сдает позиций, подмигивая лукавому демону, нависающему над ее другом. — Поэтому я охочусь с ней. А не с тобой.

— Ах, Леди, вы ранили меня в самое сердце. Без промаха! — Данте нагло ухмыляется и запрокидывает голову, не глядя — и не думая — пятная губами запястье демона. 

— Я ни разу не видел, чтобы Данте промахивался, — мгновенно переключающегося на отстаивание интересов своего человека.

— Все мы знаем, куда ты в это время смотрел, — нараспев проговаривает Мэри, одним плавным движением закидывая на плечо тяжеленный гарпун. Она выскальзывает в коридор, но сначала легко пихает Неро бедром и свистяще шепчет ему на ухо: — Перебежчик! — и смеется.

Даже Кредо улыбается, молча наблюдая за их шутливыми перепалками. И радуется, что его подопечный не просто попадает в хорошие руки, но и с комфортом устраивается в объятьях кого-то, вроде Данте. Лучшего охотника, _не самого плохого_ человека… Как _по-хорошему_ глупо они вдвоем выглядят, когда напрочь забывают об окружающих людях или расслабляются в обществе тех, кому доверяют.

Данте тоже неплохо устраивается.

Смыкает веки и покорно подставляется под самую сладкую месть. Неро нарочито грубо мнет его плечи, переходит на шею, треплет волосы, тянет и зачесывает наверх. Приглаживает, пересчитывая мурашки, чтобы не только чувствовать, но и видеть, куда именно стоит надавить, чтобы заставить охотника благодарно льнуть к сильным рукам. 

Это все пустяки. Всего лишь дружеская забота о напарнике, который всю прошлую неделю — и целую осень — спал, где придется. В неудобной позе, неестественно прогибаясь в позвоночнике, чтобы не спугнуть пригревшегося под боком демона. Всего лишь дружеская забота. Привычно переходящая в странную прелюдию. Ничем не заканчивающуюся, но неизменно оставляющую после себя горячую патоку, тягуче перекатывающуюся на языке.

— Раз Мэри отказывается от помощи, а Кредо впервые не может придумать, чем нас занять… — Данте уже размыкает губы, чтобы предложить мальчишке острую пиццу, чистое постельное белье на широченной кровати и двенадцатичасовой сон, предшествующий или следующий за хорошим сексом, как Кредо все-таки находит, что сказать.

— Если на то пошло, — он не очень радуется необходимости тревожить теперь уже свой отряд по пустякам, не связанным с самыми опасными тварями, но обстоятельства складываются не в их пользу. — Неро, если ты не против… У меня есть небольшая просьба.

— Да, конечно. Что нужно сделать? — Неро откликается мгновенно — неугомонный ребенок, — а Данте приглушенно ворчит, грозясь схлопотать еще пару комментариев насчет своего «преклонного» возраста.

Кредо незамедлительно, будто и не ожидая другого ответа, придвигает к себе пухлую папку с документами и выкладывает на журнальный столик несколько скрепленных листов: чье-то личное дело и глянцевую фотокарточку с двумя девчонками — совсем подростками — обнимающими друг дружку за плечи и широко улыбающимися на фоне цветастых занавесок фотобудки.

— Девушка справа — суккуб. На одну восьмую, если верить нашим подсчетам. Семнадцать лет, совсем недавно достигла половой зрелости. И пропала. Около месяца назад. Не _сменила облик и не явилась на регистрацию_ , как они любят делать, — поясняет охотник, отлистывая еще пару рапортов, плотно исписанных его мелким почерком, — а именно пропала. К нам пришла ее напуганная подруга. Сообщила, что последний раз они виделись в одном толерантном баре…

— Там работает Сворм, — кивает Неро, бегло осматривая документацию. — Она ушла с кем-то?

— Да. С мужчиной. Подруга его внешность не запомнила, потому что была пьяна, но рассказала…

— «Молодой, высокий, метр восемьдесят-девяносто. Вежливый, приятный на вид». Не густо.

— Может быть, твой друг знает чуть больше. Я сначала думал пойти сам, но, к сожалению, даже самые лояльные полукровки не любят иметь дело с бюро. К тому же, есть вероятность, что он решит, что я хочу привлечь девушку к ответственности за пропущенную регистрацию, и не захочет рассказывать, где ее искать.

— По этой причине вторая девчонка так долго не обращалась к нам? — Данте не остается в стороне и перетаскивает пуфик ближе к столу. И к своему мальчишке, нацепившему обеспокоенное, ужасно серьезное выражение лица. Выглядящее, конечно же, сексуально. Нужно быть глупцом, чтобы отрицать очевидное, но… — Не доверяет страшным дяденькам-охотникам. А тем временем разложение мягких тканей в подходящих условиях вполне укладывается в один месяц.

Неро пихает его локтем, хоть и признает — нет ни единого шанса, что белокурая красавица с догорающими летними веснушками окажется жива спустя такой долгий промежуток времени. Но каждый первый «дяденька-охотник» запросто отмахнулся бы от перепуганной девушки, заявись та в бюро с новостью, что ее подруга-суккуб вчера покинула бар в обществе галантного кавалера и до сих пор — какая наглость! — не отписалась, каков он в постели. Защита демонов мало волнует бюро, хотя преступления против них случаются едва ли не чаще, чем…

— Если ты пропадешь, — Данте с легкостью вырывает своего демона из размышлений, — я уже через час подниму на уши весь Бостон, — и смотрит, больше не отрываясь и не отворачиваясь, позволяя Неро прочувствовать стальную серьезность, остро сверкающую под привычной усмешкой.

— Я справлюсь за пол… — Неро остается только криво парировать, сглатывая склизкий ком, внезапно искажающий его голос до постыдного хрипа. — Если _ты_ пропадешь, я справлюсь за полчаса.

— Не будем это проверять, — вкрадчиво соглашается довольный произведенным эффектом человек. — Кажется, у нас намечается празднование окончания сезона? Давно я не бывал в барах. Твой друг все еще на меня дуется, так ведь? В конце концов, я увел у него из-под носа такого прилежного любовника..!

— Нет. Ну уж нет! — у мальчишки, почти привыкшего к подобным выходкам, краснеют только кончики ушей. Так хочется зацепить их короткими, человеческими клыками, зарыться носом в растрепанные волосы, чтобы горячая кровь разнесла потрясающий оттенок на скулы, щеки, шею. Чтобы Неро не вздумал переживать и тревожиться, чтобы смущенно бормотал, пряча глаза в сгибе локтя, вяло сопротивляясь и медленно отдаваясь удовольствию. Сегодня. Сейчас. _Сейчас же_. — Топай домой. Я быстро все выясню и приеду. Иначе это затянется надолго, а…

— А терпение у тебя не железное, да, демоненок? — лучше всего на свете Данте делает вид, что _это вовсе не он и вовсе не специально_ доводит окружающих его людей до белого каления. 

Неро все-таки вспыхивает — даже губы дрожат — и рычит, стараясь держать язык за зубами, но в мыслях подробно и обстоятельно расписывая, какой Данте наглый, невыносимый, самовлюбленный придурок, как глупо он скалится, как красиво и лукаво жмурит светлые глаза, вскинув подбородок, как у его инкуба сжимается сердце от одного беглого взгляда — отвернешься, чтобы не обжечься, и все равно выжжешь на веках стальной блеск. Хочется запустить пальцы в мягкие прядки и зачесать, чтобы не мешались. Чтобы смотреть и целовать, пока губы не начнет саднить, позволяя ронять только бессвязные звуки и имя своего мучителя.

Данте шелестяще смеется ему вслед, подпирая ладонью щеку, и наслаждается видом. Вывернутый наизнанку капюшон наспех наброшенной куртки не скрывает ни-че-го. Особенно — алеющую кожу на выступающих шейных позвонках. Горячую. Наверняка горячую. Он слишком ярко помнит, каким его разозленный мальчишка бывает горячим.

Расплата им обоим придется по вкусу.

О чем Неро там переживал? К черту.

***

В баре стоит удушающий запах горячего, будто перебродившего рома. И продрогший Неро, наспех сбивший с берцев налипшую слякоть — снег надолго не задерживается, — рефлекторно принюхивается, стараясь определить, кто из людей, загородивших барную стойку, источает такой соблазнительный в это время года аромат. Слегка кислый, но из-за этого проникающий только глубже в легкие. Винный и горький от апельсиновой цедры, теплый до жжения, въедающийся под кожу перемолотой коричной пылью. Раздразнивающий язык до бескомпромиссной жажды, наступающей на пятки вне зависимости от того, как давно тело получало необходимую влагу.

К счастью для Данте — близкого, желанного без всяких оговорок и проникшего уже даже не в кожу — в кости, — источником этого обескураживающего безобразия оказывается пузатая керамическая кастрюля с подогревом. Доверху наполненная пряным грогом по рецепту от гениального бармена. Который наслаждается своим звездным часом и счастливо жмурит черные глазенки, лишь изредка отворачиваясь от стойки, чтобы сдвинуть металлическую крышку, неизменно выпустить в воздух клубы тяжелого пара и разлить по толстостенным бокалам темный, кристально чистый отвар, целую ночь томившийся на медленном огне.

Неро чуть не забывает, зачем он вообще приходит к старому другу. Лукавый змей знает науку, рушащую стены между людьми и демонами и играющую на их вечном стремлении дразнить свои чувства чем-то настолько многогранным и потрясающим. Терпким и липким, горьким и душным, сладким и…

— Признавайся, ты сцеживаешь туда свой яд. Другого объяснения у меня просто нет, — Неро жалеет, что не носит с собой термос, потому что эту вещь ему хочется разделить с Данте. Наверное, чтобы показать ему хотя бы отголосок той сладости, которой каждый раз захлебывается инкуб, судорожно сжимая коленями его бедра.

— Все есть лекарство, — Сворм подмигивает другу и рефлекторно пробует языком воздух. Он, как многие другие демоны, ориентируется в мире, опираясь больше на вкус и запах, чем на зрение. Видимо, именно поэтому и достигает таких высот. — Хотя твои слова, знаешь ли, переходят грань вредности.

— Это был комплимент, — фыркает Неро. — Сделай скидку за старания.

— Никакой пощады, — демон показушно кривится, но быстро сдается и срывается на шелестящий смех. — Хлебнешь горя, раз уж польстил меня своим присутствием?

— Горя?

— Гостям нравится, — он кивает на простенькую меловую доску над стойкой. «Горе. Шесть долларов». Ничего лишнего. — Кажется, к вечеру здесь будет не протолкнуться. Лови момент, пока все не выпили.

— Нет, спасибо, — Неро качает головой, хотя все еще раздувает ноздри. Распалять себя в гордом одиночестве, да еще и размышляя, как бы Данте отреагировал на хмельное лакомство, нет никакого желания. — Я пришел по делу.

— Нико опять кто-то не заплатил?

— Вовсе нет. С Нико все хорошо. За этим я слежу. Но сейчас я пришел… потому что Кредо попросил. Помнишь, это тот охотник, который помог мне полгода назад. А потом познакомил с Данте. Что бы ты ни думал о них двоих. И о бюро в частности, — глянцевый полароид скользит по стеклянной стойке и мгновенно оказывается в цепких пальцах змея. — Месяц назад эти девушки, — Неро оборачивается за спину, хмурится, вспоминая рапорт, и кивает в дальний угол, — сидели за тем столиком. К ним подсел высокий мужчина, заказал два лавандовых коктейля для них и, видимо, что-то для себя. Ушел с блондинкой. С суккубом. Больше ее никто не видел. Мне очень поможет, если ты вспомнишь хоть что-то. Ответ «иди к черту» не подходит. Это важно.

Сворм тяжело вздыхает и, видимо, записывает Неро в число безнадежных. Что может быть страннее инкуба, выслеживающего своих же по наводкам бюро?

— Ничего он не заказал тогда, — может быть, парень, который проходит мимо меню, кропотливо составленного лучшем барменом во всем чертовом Бостоне? — Как и сегодня. 

— Погоди, ты его знаешь? — Неро загорается так — как и всегда, — что всякие сомнения отпадают. Попавшийся в руки охотников мальчишка безвозвратно потерян для общества демонов.

— Ага, заходил к нам. И еще в клуб ниже по улице. До невозможного мутный парень. Спокойный, вежливый, да, но… Никогда не брал ничего из моих рук. Даже от счетов отшатывался. Но сегодня ушел с Ли, а она тоже свое происхождение, — за спиной Сворма звонко лязгают бутылки, нарочно поддетые ловким чешуйчатым хвостом, — совсем не скрывает.

— Ты знаешь, где его искать? — от рокочущего инкуба отшатываются новоприбывшие посетители. Сворм провожает их безучастным взглядом и без промедления лезет под кассу, заставляя Неро перегибаться через стойку, чтобы быть услышанным. — Дом? Улица? Во что одет? Приехал на машине? Как он пахнет?

— Вали в подсобку, — глухо отзывается демон, — растолкай Роя, пусть проверит камеры. Я найду чек, на нем высвечивается имя. Придурок оплатил заказ по карте. Есть вероятность, что по своей.

Неро расталкивает всех, кто попадается ему под руку. Уже через пять минут он выбивает номер раритетной развалюхи прошлого столетия — Нико за такую не взялась бы даже за очень большие деньги — и примерный адрес подозреваемого, раскопанный — вероятно, не вполне законным способом — всполошившимся Кредо. Охотник настоятельно рекомендует Неро обождать и не лезть к потенциально опасному человеку в одиночку, но инкуб набирает Данте, сообщает ему координаты и свои намерения и срывается вглубь проспекта — к старым домам, окруженным панельными новостройками — ровно в тот момент, когда слышит в трубке четкое «ясно, еду».

Ни попыток вразумить, ни напоминаний, что демон — даже состоящий на службе бюро, даже по веской причине — просто не имеет права вламываться в чужие квартиры и угрожать их владельцам. Данте прекрасно понимает — слова бесполезны. Неро переживает за судьбу девчонки-суккуба, так некстати попавшей на крючок _опасного человека_ — Неро _знает_ опасных людей, — поэтому вряд ли остановится. Разве что врезавшись в стену. Но Данте постарается успеть до того, как это случится.

Зимнее солнце уже прячется за крышами, когда Неро, обшаривающий каждый двор в поисках машины с проржавевшим бампером и круглыми фарами, наконец-то находит нужный. Такой же древний, как и все вокруг. С покосившимся каменным козырьком над железной дверью и деревянными оконными рамами. В ближайшем будущем его наверняка спишут под снос, выселив всех жильцов — даже тех, кто ютится в подвалах, недовольно клацая ощеренной пастью — куда-нибудь, где ледяной ветер не будет насвистывать мелодию, гуляя за плохо подогнанными стеклами. За которыми пока что горят теплые огни.

Множество теплых, мешающихся огней.

Обостренные чувства инкуба ловят каждое движение за тяжелыми, разноцветными занавесками, каждый звук и шорох. Где-то гаснет свет. Сквозь скрипучую форточку выскальзывает наружу пушистый кот, оставляющий на тающем снегу глубокие черные проталины. Жестяной водосток дребезжит на ветру и выплевывает на асфальт мутную воду. Хлопает дверь. Где-то за спиной по глубокой луже проносится автомобиль. С соседнего двора слышится смех и гогот. Кто-то вскрикивает. _Вскрикивает?_

Прямо над покосившимся козырьком, на втором этаже — _можно зацепиться за подоконник, скользко, но терпимо, нет решеток, деревянная рама открывается внутрь, вылетит от одного удара, даже стекло бить не придется_ — кто-то хватается за поблекший, вышитый тюль и сдергивает его с карниза. Будто стараясь удержаться на ногах.

Крик повторяется. Надрывно. Протяжно.

Неро вскидывается и рефлекторно поправляет оттягивающую пояс кобуру. Из-под подошвы разлетается слякоть, резина жалостливо скрипит от резких движений, а от чертового навеса под его весом откалывается здоровенный кусок. Он расходится трещинами и обваливается на асфальт вместе со снежной шапкой. Неро едва успевает зацепиться за подоконник, но засаживает между пальцами длинную щепку и рычит от незначительной боли и клокочущего в венах адреналина.

Рама действительно вылетает от точного попадания. Иссохшее дерево хрустит, и створка с силой прикладывается о стену. Стекло чудом остается на месте, но в полумраке комнаты — освещенным, будто в издевку, мерцающими свечами — _кто-то_ дергается и отшатывается. Пугаясь далеко не оглушающего грохота, а рослого парня, приземляющегося на паркет, выхватывающего револьвер и только потом позволяющего себе вздохнуть, чуть не закашлявшись от врывающейся в легкие затхлости.

С которой почему-то не справляется запах воска.

Справа, прислонившись к батарее, лежит задыхающаяся девчонка. Взлохмаченная и зареванная, размазавшая кровавый подтек у виска — не смертельно — по всему лицу. Можно подхватить ее под локоть и вытолкнуть в окно, даже не опуская оружия, не отрывая взгляда от прилизанного парня — немногим старше самого Неро, черт побери, — медленно пятящегося к двери.

Демоны переглядываются, и девчонке, к счастью, не требуется ничего повторять дважды. Она сама перемахивает через подоконник, окончательно раздирает капроновые колготки и лодыжки, приземляется на целую часть навеса и, прихрамывая, цокает по асфальту одной единственной миниатюрной туфлей. Вторую напыщенный придурок раздраженно отпинывает от себя, поднимая взгляд на помешавшего ему мальчишку.

— Бюро по контролю за демонической активностью. У меня есть основания полагать… — из горла Неро по-прежнему вырывается демонический клекот, так что приходится прерваться и перевести дух. — Она не первая твоя жертва, да?

Не хочется намекать этому человеку, что свою ненависть по отношению к демонам он все еще может удовлетворить, прямо сейчас накинувшись на незаконного вторженца. Пусть думает, что нарвался на излишне инициативного охотника-новобранца, оказавшегося в нужном месте в нужное время.

— Жертва? — парень внимательно разглядывает дергающийся кадык и дрожащие губы. Думает, наверное, что такого юнца будет просто одурачить. — Нет. Нет, что ты, — он поднимает руки и демонстрирует Неро белоснежные ладони. Ни оружия, ни крови, ни следов борьбы. Даже острый ворот белоснежной рубашки до сих пор идеально приглажен. Неро почти позволяет себе усомниться. Только голос, вливающийся в уши, становится до смешного елейным. — Мы всего лишь повздорили. Так бывает, сам же знаешь, — и срывается на небрежную усмешку. — Я сказал пару плохих слов, она расплакалась. Пожелала уйти, — Неро не понимает, какого черта его слушает, но виски становятся будто чугунными. Гудят, как колокол, и клонятся вниз. — Потом споткнулась. Пол неровный, сам видишь.

Неро видит. На секунду, как ему кажется, отводя взгляд от черной метки прицела.

— Какого… черта..? — когда он поднимает голову, парень оказывается непозволительно близко. Перехватывает ствол револьвера, легко уводит его вбок, но с трудом вырывает из по-прежнему цепких пальцев.

Но все-таки вырывает. Неро теряет последнюю опору и оседает, припадая на одно колено и вытягивая руки, чтобы не пропахать носом паркет.

— И почему на тебе оно лучше работает, не расскажешь? — холодный металл мягко толкается между лопаток и помогает окончательно рухнуть в мерцающее марево, расходящееся цветными кругами под предательски опускающимися веками. — Потому что ты предпочитаешь натягивать на личико мужской облик, и я все это время ловил не тех? Или в тебе больше демонической крови? — за спиной слышится пренебрежительный вздох и клацанье оконной рамы. Холодный воздух больше не залезает под капюшон и не остужает почему-то полыхающую кожу. — Ладно, можешь не отвечать. Это я узнаю, когда ты перестанешь трепыхаться. Дыши глубже. Не сопротивляйся. Так боль продлится совсем недолго.

В разъедающей гортань затхлости проступает что-то горькое, химическое, ненастоящее. Это _что-то_ растекается по телу вместе с горячей лихорадкой. Неро всхлипывает, не заботясь о том, как он будет выглядеть перед чертовым маньяком, потому что каждый вздох становится тяжелым, просто неподъемным, зажатым в клетке ребер.

В этот, черт побери, раз — не потому, что Данте, копошащийся под съехавшим одеялом, наваливается на инкуба всем своим весом.

Неро скалит зубы и впустую шкрябает пальцами дерево, кажется, обламывая ногти и бередя нервные окончания новыми занозами. А потом, выпустив всю ярость, задерживает дыхание и размякает. Напуганное сердце затихает, все медленнее перегоняя по телу зараженную кровь.

Данте. Точно. Данте. Данте хороший охотник. Лучший. Он его обязательно найдет. Не так паршиво умирать с мыслью, что Данте будет его…

…искать?

***

Данте очень злится, когда понимает, что его мальчишка буквально проваливается сквозь землю, даже не соблаговолив сначала сделать всего один звонок, чтобы его было проще откопать. Больше он злится только на себя. Потому что охотнику тоже ничего не стоило выгнать из гаража мотоцикл и с ветерком проехаться по слякоти, вместо того чтобы протискиваться сквозь вот-вот — и закрывающиеся двери автобуса. Или сразу заставить Сворма пропустить его ко всхлипывающей девчонке, чтобы выспросить подробности, не обременяя себя тревогами за ее душевное равновесие. Или сказать Неро — будь осторожен, не лезь на рожон, один охотник тоже хочет повеселиться и настучать по пустой голове очередного ненавистника демонов, и, да, _пацан_ , чтобы произвести на этого охотника впечатление, по-прежнему _вовсе не обязательно убиваться_.

Этот охотник, знаете ли, будет очень сильно волноваться, если с его голодным демоненком что-то приключится.

Надо было сказать Неро именно это. Вдруг случилось бы чудо, и норовистый мальчишка ненадолго унял свой зуд и посидел на коротком поводке, чтобы сделать ему, Данте, приятно?

Данте никогда раньше не посещала идея пристегнуть его к батарее или, к примеру, мягкой спинке кровати. И вот опять.

Хорошо, что он по праву носит звание умелого охотника и разыскивает нужный дом даже по сбивчивым показаниям всхлипывающей девчонки. На капоте проржавевшего автомобиля греется мокрый дворовый кот, вокруг которого назойливо вьется еще один — холеный и лоснящийся, щекочущий его уши длинными белыми усами и выпрашивающий ласку. Они оба вздрагивают и спрыгивают в лужу, отряхивая с лап капли воды и бодая друг друга лбами, когда Данте хлопает ладонью по металлу и довольно присвистывает. Окончательно убитый небрежным использованием двигатель даже спустя полчаса не теряет жара. Даже обидно, что эта раритетная прелесть проживет недолго. Лишь бы такая же судьба не постигала все, к чему прикасается ее хозяин.

Хотя, к черту все. Лишь бы с _его Неро_ все было в порядке.

Данте проскальзывает в подъезд вдоль стены, чтобы его не было видно из окон — мальчишка явно пробирался через окно, на это намекает каменное крошево, будто только что смешанное с подтаявшим снегом, — почти аккуратно подвязывает волосы, стягивает плащ и надевает его поверх кобуры, пряча своих девочек от посторонних глаз. Если все получится, ему даже не придется ни в кого стрелять, а если нет… Никогда не поздно намекнуть бюро, что из звания вспыльчивого придурка ему вырастать еще рано. Что бы там ни говорили морщины в уголках глаз.

Ладонь привычно греет фальшивое полицейское удостоверение, дающее охотнику из бюро чуть больше прав в мире обычных людей. И крайне эффективно экономящее время! Прежний капитан, назубок заучивший грязные приемчики своих подопечных, не раз и не два изымал подобные побрякушки у слабо сопротивляющегося Данте, который, на злобу старику, всегда разживался новыми. Но Кредо пока что менее внимателен — или более снисходителен, — так что еще не догадывается пару раз в месяц просить охотника вывернуть карманы.

Данте почти сходит за, скажем, офицера полиции, который недостаточно серьезно относится к своей работе и, следовательно, выезжает исключительно на жалобы жильцов о подозрительном грохоте за стеной. На лестничной клетке как раз курят две пожилые дамы, о чем-то оживленно перешептывающиеся и то и дело бросающие гневные взгляды на деревянную дверь, рядом с которой подозрительно пахнет едким дымом. Явно не табачным. Как раз тем, что заставляет демонов задыхаться, хрипеть и валиться с ног. Только в разы хуже, потому что даже заядлые курильщицы морщатся и ютятся ближе к форточке, предпочитая страдать от пронизывающего холода.

Вот дьявол.

— Леди, — Данте галантно склоняет голову, чтобы хоть немного сбить нервное напряжение, переключив внимание на что-то за пределами отчаянно мечущегося воображения, и предъявляет жетон, — не вы ли меня вызвали? — получив две одухотворенные улыбки, он сразу же зажимает кнопку звонка, не прерываясь и не давая себе ни единой возможности задуматься. Чем спокойнее и невозмутимее охотник будет выглядеть, тем выше вероятность, что получится проникнуть в квартиру, не приставив пистолет к чьему-нибудь виску. А уж там ничто не помешает пустой голове маньяка встретиться со стеной или полом.

Дамы — занятые злорадным ворчанием — ответить не успевают.

Дверь все-таки открывается. Правда, не полностью — держится на тоненькой, старомодной цепочке, которую до безобразия просто вырвать с корнем, если приложить силу и дернуть в нужном месте. Сначала из просвета вываливаются клубы едва заметного сизого дыма, а уже потом показывается лицо парня. Если бы Данте плохо разбирался в людях, он бы сказал, что тот неплохо держится для человека, запертого в одной квартире с его взбалмошным Неро. Но Данте в людях разбирается, поэтому замечает побелевшие пальцы, судорожно сжимающие дверной косяк, беглый взгляд, пустые попытки не оборачиваться через плечо и не пялится на руку, бескомпромиссно удерживающую чертову дверь в одном положении.

И оглушительную тишину за его спиной.

На лестничной клетке тем временем как будто прорывается столетняя дамба. Старухи, обрадованные, что теперь никто не мешает — скорее, помогает — им вымещать злобу в нужном направлении, припоминают парнишке все его косяки. Данте, из последних сил старающийся не выдать себя и не рвануть чертову дверь, предположительно отделяющую его от _его мальчишки_ , разбирает в общем гомоне лишь несвязные обрывки, проклятия, жалобы, причитания о старушке-матери, которая была бы очень недовольна своим сыном…

— Прошу меня простить, — он даже не пытается их перекричать, только склоняется к побледневшему придурку, пихает жетон прямо ему в лицо и вкрадчиво шепчет, не сомневаясь, что будет услышан. — Меня вызвали по поводу шума в вашей квартире. Могу я войти, чтобы мы поговорили в тишине? Обвалился карниз, вы видели? Мне необходимо, чтобы вы подписали пару рапортов.

— Рапортов? Не дурите мне голову. Вы не имеете права заходить на частную собственность без ордера? У вас есть ордер? — парень шипит, теряет терпение и все чаще дергает дверь, выдавая себя с потрохами.

— Вы не поняли, — Данте приходится фантазировать на ходу, — повреждена была _городская_ собственность. Навес. Мне необходимо проверить, что вы не были к этому причастны. Просто впустите меня для осмотра, чтобы разобраться с этим сегодня и не тратить впустую наше общее время. Разумеется, как полицейский, я не прикоснусь ни к одной вещи в доме. Даже окно придется вам открыть.

Сложно поверить, но это срабатывает. Наверное, гневливые старушки служат неплохим раздражающим фактором — даже у Данте, привычного к реву громадных чудовищ, звенит в ушах, что уж там до тихого парнишки-психопата, — потому что он, парнишка, вскидывает голову, приглушенно рычит что-то среднее между «я, блять, убью тебя» и «проходите, блять, пожалуйста» и распахивает дверь, впуская охотника в заставленную всяким хламом прихожую.

Несмотря на темноту и то, что повсюду поблескивают целые горы статуэток, потрепанных книг, раритетных столовых приборов, часов и ваз, Данте сразу обнаруживает на комоде до боли знакомый — единственный, не покрытый толстым слоем пыли и копоти — револьвер _его мальчишки_ , наспех укрытый сдернутым с вешалки пальто. И сразу же переводит взгляд на ошарашенного своим поступком парня, мгновенно сгребающего тонкую ткань и судорожно — не так незаметно, как ему хочется — нашаривающего в ней холодный курок.

— Не волнуйтесь, — Данте натягивает одну из своих самых учтивых улыбок, но мысленно ликует — «поздравляю, щенок, ты только что узаконил все мои дальнейшие действия. Осталось разве что…», — я уже имел дело с людьми, страдающими маниакальным накопительством. Вы имеете полное право на выходе осмотреть меня, чтобы убедиться, что я не прикасался к вашей собственности.

— Чт..? О чем вы… А, точно, да, конечно, — парень сбрасывает оцепенение и делает резкий шаг вглубь квартиры, а потом одумывается и предлагает Данте идти первым. — Комната… Окно над карнизом. Над навесом. Там. Проходите.

— Как скажете, — Данте не противится, ступает медленно и уверенно. 

Ему хорошо дается делать вид, что он вовсе не испытывает дискомфорта в компании малолетнего — Кредо сказал, что ему двадцать шесть, но такие детки застревают в подростковом возрасте навечно — психопата, с копошением выуживающего из ткани пальто вырванный из рук _его мальчишки_ револьвер и намеревающегося использовать его по прямому назначению. На живом человеке. Даже самые матерые охотники вздрагивают, обрывая будто бы менее ценную — по общепринятым меркам — жизнь неразумного демона. А этот, что, без колебаний прострелит ему затылок? 

Нет, Данте не позволит самонадеянному гаду выбирать, куда целиться.

Пальцы обхватывают теплую дверную ручку и тянут ее вниз. Раздается щелчок. Будто отщелкивается курок. На самом деле, у Данте остается ровно секунда, пока эхо его маленького взрыва ударит парня по барабанным перепонкам, всполошит и заставит действовать. Что ж. Данте хватает секунды. 

Он все рассчитывает верно. Оборачивается назад, одновременно делая подсечку и перехватывая парня за вскинутое запястье. Заставляя его направить ствол револьвера намного левее — насколько хватает сил — в плечо. Чуть выше локтя вспыхивает адское пламя. Нестерпимая боль заглушает даже звук выстрела. Растекается от шеи до затылка, пробирается калеными иглами до кончиков пальцев. Не позволяет почувствовать, как горячая кровь выплескивается из рваной раны и стекает на пол непрерывной лентой.

Данте только фыркает, наслаждаясь минутной оторопью впервые встретившего настоящий отпор маньяка-неудачника. Ничто не мешает ему вырваться и отскочить в любом направлении, чтобы добить парализованного болью охотника. Ничто, кроме чистейшего ужаса перед кем-то, так открыто смеющимся ему в лицо. Конечно же, намного приятнее разглядывать плачущих девушек, чем криво скалящихся стариков. Но иногда жизнь меняет ассортимент, ничего с этим не поделаешь.

Данте выхватывает свой пистолет простреленной рукой — красуется, да, отчаянно игнорируя хлюпанье на сгибе локтя — и нажимает на курок ровно три раза. Все — в живот. Не затрагивая ни позвоночника, ни жизненно важных органов. Парень взвывает и медленно сползает на пол, пачкая своей кровью и без того загаженный — и простреленный, какая беда — плащ охотника. Данте брезгливо отбрасывает его ногой, выбивая очередной вскрик, и распахивает несчастную дверь, заново зверея от вида абсолютно беспомощного Неро, трясущегося от лихорадки на грязном, вспучившемся полу.

— Неро, Неро. Слышишь меня, ребенок? — он подхватывает мальчишку, приподнимает, укладывает лбом на собственное плечо и до крайности аккуратно пятится, чтобы не споткнуться и не растревожить ни свои — физические, оттого менее важные, — ни его раны. — Сейчас, подожди еще совсем немного. Я скажу, когда можно будет дышать. Слышишь? Я скажу. Слушай меня.

Неро всхлипывает — _этот_ звук прошивает позвоночник не хуже точного выстрела — и даже в лихорадочном бреду старается переставлять ноги, чтобы хоть как-то упростить задачу своему человеку. За дверью квартиры их встречают напуганные выстрелами старухи, охающие и не воспринимающие слово _помогите_ от перемазанных кровью людей, оттого абсолютно бесполезные. 

Зато после спуска по лестнице падать в застывший прочной корочкой снег оказывается не больнее, чем в самую мягкую кровать.

Данте шепчет: _дыши, вот сейчас — дыши, ребенок_. И окончательно успокаивается, только когда под ухом раздается привычное жадное сопение, переходящее в рычание, а потом — в жалобный вой. Охотника еще хватает на то, чтобы отзвониться Кредо, но ничего, кроме этого воя, капитан от них не добивается.


End file.
